Solo dejame amarte esta noche
by diana patricia de Kou
Summary: Serena se siente vacia su relacion con el Principe de la Tierra es cada vez mas monótona la razon vive con el sueño de volver a ver a su estrella fugaz. En el otro lado de la via lactea tres estrellas fugaces sueñan en volver al planeta azul pero... ¿que pasa cuando no puedes renunciar a tu alter ego? precuela Sailor Star- ojo Lemmon no me hago responsable por futuras mentes perver
1. Chapter 1

"**SOLO DEJAME AMARTE ESTA NOCHE"**

"**Regrese por ti"**

**Por Diana Patricia de Kou**

_**Declaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi de lo contrario nunca de los nunca Serena se hubiera quedado con Darién si no con el increíble, guapo, sexy, detallista, arrogante y tierno Seiya Kou. **_

**Advertencia y Aclaraciones **

**Este fic nació gracias al reto que se armo en el club "Familia Mística Kou" y paso a formar parte de "Las Pervers Kou" también para animar el foro de "El destino de una Estrella" pero mi amado muso inspirador no se conformo con un one-shot y así se creó esta historia**

**Este fic está plagado de contenido erótico gracias a mi maquiavélica y pervertida mente jajaja ósea habrá Lemmon y contenido Yuri denle gracias a mi adorada onei-san mayor que me pervirtió jajaja **

**Habrá infidelidad Fans de Mamoru/ ****Tuxedo**** Mask sean advertidas **

**Espero que tengan la ducha lista! Las amo mis queridas pervers **

**Prologo **

Había pasado ya un año desde que las Sailor Starlights se marcharon en compañía de su princesa a su planeta de origen, un año más para la vida de nuestras guerreras de la Luna donde no tardaban en entrar a un nuevo ciclo escolar su tercer año de preparatoria en Juuban y donde el preciado príncipe de la Tierra renovaba su beca para poder viajar al extranjero nuevamente.

Nuestra protagonista Serena Tsukino había cambiado desde entonces pues con la partida de su amigo Seiya Kou se marcho también su sonrisa, ahora era más aplicada en la escuela para sorpresa de sus amigas y de su familia que salió con un promedio alto, ya no comía tantos dulces como antes y se comportaba como la dama que las Sailor Senshis tanto querían, pero eso no era más que una máscara para ocultar su verdadero sufrimiento.

Todos pensarían que su relación con el príncipe de la Tierra era la más dulce y romántica pero la verdad es que se había convertido monótona y carente de expresiones de cariño pues cuando salían a pasear al parque N. diez siempre se sentaban en la misma banca el leyendo su libro de medicina o el periódico y ella hablando sola, cuando estaban en el departamento del moreno el siempre en sus estudios y ella solo se limitaba a observarlo.

No ella extrañaba que la arrastraran a una cita sin sentido, que la molestaran con arrogancia, que la llevaran al parque de diversiones, que le invitaran unas hamburguesas de cierta manera se sentía que la obligaban a cambiar para cumplir con las expectativas del moreno o que de perdido le llegara a la altura, verdaderamente estaba cansada y la única consciente de esto era su mejor amiga, su gemela Mina Aino la diosa del amor, era la única de sus Sailors que la comprendía.

-ahh-dice con un profundo suspiro

-otra vez piensas en el-le dijo acercándose Mina

-si no puedo evitarlo Mina lo extraño mucho-contesto triste Serena

-¿otro día aburrido con Darien?- le pregunto burlonamente

-ya no lo aguanto no sé cómo nos pudimos casar y tener una hija en el siglo XXX-contesta quejándose

-es porque la Neo reina cambio demasiado por el-le dijo Mina mientras se acercaba a la mesa de centro de su casa- ¿te has preguntado porque ha Rini le gusta estar más en este siglo?-le pregunta mirándola a los ojos

-supongo que porque se aburre allá- contesto Serena sin importancia

-¿entonces porque dice que no te pareces en nada a su mama?-insistió Mina

-tal vez no le gusta la dama en la que me convertiré en el futuro-contesto ella

-Rini nos dijo que sus padres casi nunca estaban con ella-explico

-no quiero esto Mina…-suspira- no quiero tener una hija a la cual tenga que dejar porque el mundo me necesita…-afligida baja la mirada- no quiero que mi hija se sienta como una carga por eso el Gran Sabio pudo controlarla… ¿sabes?...-

-¿Qué pasa Serena?-pregunta Mina seria

-en la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia cuando la luz de la esperanza despertó solo pensaba en proteger a Fighter –confesó

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendida Mina

-cuando caía al vacio trasformada en princesa solo quería proteger a Seiya y fue cuando me otorgaron mis alas-contesto mientras se levantaba del suelo y se acercaba a la ventana-después de que Seiya se fuera ya no pude utilizar mis alas-

-Serena…tal vez porque Seiya era libertad-dijo por fin

-¿Qué?-ahora Serena era la sorprendida

-piénsalo Seiya te arrastraba a citas, te hacia enfadar, prácticamente te enfrentaste a las Sailor Outher para solo verlo…-se para y se acerca a su amiga-Serena…Seiya significaba libertad-

Y esas palabras resonaron en su mente "libertad"- mañana Darien partirá a los Estados Unidos quizá…es la oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas-

-Serena…-susurro Mina-¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto

-mañana despediré a Darien- dijo Serena con una sonrisa enigmática después de eso se despidieron y Serena se encamino hacia su casa- por kami-zama por favor Seiya ven pronto- dijo Mina mientras observaba el cielo.

_**EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA VIA LACTEA**_

-apúrate Fighter solo falta ese pilar- dijo malhumorada Healer pues están levantando los últimos pilares para que su planeta estuviera totalmente reparado

-ya voy-dijo enojada Fighter- si no te molesta princesa hazte a un lado- le dijo con sarcasmo

-si no pensaras tanto en esa niña yo hubiéramos terminado en horas- le contesto caminando por territorio peligroso pues a Fighter y Seiya no le gustaba que se refirieran a su bombón de esa manera- mira Healer- dijo molesta levantando el ultimo pilar

-Basta ustedes dos vayan a darse un baño que la princesa nos solicita en el palacio-les interrumpió Maker antes que siguieran discutiendo __

-¿te dijo para que nos quería?-pregunto Healer seria

-no-respondió Maker- solo dijo que no tardaremos-inquirió ella

-está bien nos daremos prisa- respondió Fighter, mientras las demás tomaban el rumbo hacia el castillo ella solo voltio a ver el atardecer-bombón no sabes cuánto te extraño-dijo con un suspiro y era verdad a pesar de que Fighter era su verdadera identidad Seiya Kou luchaba por salir pues a pesar de todo también era su personalidad.

Se apresuraron a tomar su ducha, una vez listas se dirigieron a la sala del trono donde la princesa las esperaba.

-bienvenidas mis queridas estrellas-dijo la princesa Kakyuu con una sonrisa

-nos mando a llamar princesa-hablo la líder de las Starlights mientras reverenciaban a su princesa

-así es querida Fighter- respondió la princesa Kakyuu con su tomo apacible-se que ya terminaron de reparar la última zona del planeta, solo quería agradecerles-continuo

-es un honor servir para usted princesa-inquirió orgullosa Healer

-lo sé, pero también sé que ansían poder regresar a la Tierra-comento con una sonrisa tierna Kakyuu.

-nuestro deber es estar con usted-agrego rápidamente Maker

-no se engañen querida he visto en el fondo de su corazón, se que Healer sueña con poder ver un día a la princesa de Venus-dijo Kakyuu con una sonrisa al ver como su guerrera se sonrojaba- mi querida Fighter suspira por la princesa de la Luna-ahora era el turno de la mencionada sonrojarse- y finalmente tu Maker te gustaría aprender más de ese planeta- mientras las otras dos Senshis se miraban confundidas pues estaban seguras que mencionarían a la princesa de Mercurio- por eso he decidido mandarlas a la Tierra-finalizo

-pero princesa-exclamaron todas

-eh dicho no me obliguen a ordenárselo-dijo seria Kakyuu.

-¿pero quién cuidara de usted?-pregunto alarmada Healer pues aunque le encantaría poder regresar a dicho planeta sabía que había tratado muy mal a Mina

-Healer no son las únicas Sailors del planeta además estamos en tiempos de paz gracias a Sailor Moon-contesto tranquila Kakyuu.

-princesa yo no quiero volver a disfrazarme de hombre-dijo Maker

-oh- exclamo sorprendida la princesa- cuando llegaron a la tierra y adquirieron su forma masculina es porque forma parte de ustedes Maker podrás ocultarlo un tiempo pero la personalidad de Taiki siempre querrá salir de vez en cuando-explico ella.

-eso quiere decir que nuestras formas femeninas también saldrán de vez en cuando-comento Fighter

-así es si realmente ganan el corazón las Senshis tendrán que decirles la verdad-dijo Kakyuu.

-princesa…-llamo en voz baja la pelinegra

-¿si Fighter?-pregunto con una sonrisa Kakyuu.

-podemos…-trataba de decir la pelinegra- salir…ya rumbo a la tierra-finalizo con un bello rubor en sus mejillas

-vayan mis estrellas fugaces y que realmente encuentren su felicidad- dio por terminada la reunión y así las Sailor Starlights se despidieron de su princesa y tomaron rumbo hacia el planeta azul.

_**EN LA TIERRA **_

Mientras tanto en el departamento de cierto moreno observaba pensativo la foto con la que salía con una cierta rubia

-ahh-suspira- Serena ¿Qué nos está pasando?-se preguntaba en voz alta pues hacia bastante tiempo en el cual la rubia se comportaba diferente ya no era la niña alegre, extrovertida, torpe que conoció ahora era más madura pero eso le alegraba pues su relación con la una Serena se había vuelto monótona y de cierta manera estaba nervioso de irse al extranjero-tal vez sea lo mejor-se dijo así mismo-será mejor que me duerma ya o no alcanzare el vuelo después-se dijo a mi mismo mientras terminaba de empacar sus cosas.

Mientras tanto en la casa Tsukino, Serena se perdía en sus pensamientos mientras observaba el cielo nocturno de Tokio-por favor ven y cumple tu promesa-susurro la chica mientras su gatita Luna solo la observaba silenciosa desde la puerta, ella ya sospechaba que su princesa se había enamorado de la estrella fugaz desde que dejo de sonreír

-Serena-susurro Luna rogándole a la Reina Serenity que la princesa recuperara su resplandor.

-Luna se que estas ahí-la llamo Serena sin despegar su vista del cielo

-Serena lo siento yo…-se disculpaba Luna

-no importa Luna y si les vas a contar a las chicas de mis sentimientos, te informo que Mina ya lo sabe…los demás ya no importa solo te digo que no te molestes en volver-finalizo

-Serena-dijo sorprendida la gatita-claro que no yo también ya sospechaba de tus sentimientos…además que mi lealtad es solo para ti princesa-susurro Luna con lagrimas en los ojos

-discúlpame Luna-se disculpo la rubia mientras se acercaba a ella y la sostenía en sus brazos acariciándola amorosamente- lo que pasa es que ya no se en quien puedo confiar…las chicas solo se preocupan porque Tokio de Cristal sea un hecho…pero-dijo con los ojos llorosos

-Serena…si no eres feliz con ese futuro no lo hagas- y hizo una pausa-tu madre la Reina Serenity les dio otra oportunidad para que fueran felices no para que fundaras otro Milenio de Plata-dijo Luna conmovida

-Luna-susurro Serena mientras se desahogaba y lloraba todo lo que no pudo en todo el año.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto muy temprano para darse una ducha larga se vistió con un vestido corto que le llegaba a medio muslo de color negro tipo cuero que se ajustaba como una segunda piel y relucía sus maravillosas curvas sin ser vulgar con mangas de ¾ que compro con ayuda de Mina y dejaba relucir sus largas y hermosa piernas blancas y lo combino con unos botines de tacón de diez centímetros igual de color negro haciendo lucir un poco más alta, unos aretes chicos del mismo color, un anillo de plata y una pulsera haciéndole juego soltó su larga cabellera dorada se dejo un look natural solo un poco de delineador negro en los parpados acentuando mas sus ojos color azul cielo, un pequeño toque se rubor y un poco de gloss en los labios de color rosa claro y unas gotas de su fragancia favorita de rosas y jazmín una vez lista bajo a desayunar.

Una vez abajo su familia se quedo en shock Kanji Tsukino se quedo pasmado y derramo su café en su pantalón, su hermano Shingo se le cayó su pedazo de hot cakes que se iba a comer y mama Ikuko solo la miraba asombrada, el primero en reaccionar fue Shingo-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué le hiciste a tonta y fea de mi hermana?-pregunto todavía asombrado

-jajaja Shingo que gracioso-contesto Serena sin ánimos de pelear con él.

-Serena hija hice unos panqueques para ti-le comento mama Ikuko soliendo de su asombro pues jamás había visto así vestida a su hija

-no gracias mami mejor comeré fruta y un poco de jugo tengo que salir-le dijo serena con una sonrisa

-¿queee?-fue lo primero que articulo su papa todavía en shock

-mama nuestra bebe piensa salir a la calle vestida de mujer fatal-se quejo Kanji haciendo un drama

-hay papa-dijo Serena con un suspiro

-Kanji nuestra hija ya no es una bebe-le contesto mama Ikuko guiñándole un ojo a Serena

-pero mama…-se quejo Kanji

-mami no puedes dejar que mi hermana salga a la calle así-dijo Shingo sintiendo los típicos celos de hermano mientras Serena solo se limitaba a comer su fruta

-si mama-le apoyaba igualmente Kanji pues ya estaba formulando una táctica para espantar a la futura plaga de chicos que invitarían a salir a su hija

-gracias mama pero ya me tengo que ir o se me hará tarde- se despidió de su mama ante la mirada incrédula de los hombres de la casa

-espera Serena ¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto molesto Kanji

-al aeropuerto-se limito a contestar

-¿y en que te vas a ir?-le volvió a preguntar su papa

-pues supongo que en buss-contesto

-claro que no-chillo- toma vete en un taxi-le dijo melodramático

-gracias papi- le agradeció Serena dándole un beso- nos vemos familia-se despidió antes que la detuvieran en el camino más de una persona se detenía a observar la belleza de la rubia mientras que Luna la observaba desde lejos orgullosa al ver caminar a su princesa con ese porte elegante. Llegando pronto al aeropuerto varias personas se detenían y se preguntaban entre murmullos ¿Quién era esa rubia espectacular? Varios diciendo que se trataba de alguna modelo internacional otros que una posible estrella etc.

Mientras Darien observaba el cielo pensando que tal vez su novia se le había hecho tarde cuando empezó a escuchar varios mormullos volteo y se encontró con una espectacular rubia que levantada deseos en más de un hombre preguntándose el ¿Quién era? Hasta que le prestó más atención ese cabello dorado tan largo y esos ojos-es imposible-susurro impactado-esa no puede ser Serena-dijo incrédulo pues ella caminaba con un porte elegante además de parecer toda una diosa ella no podría ser su novia la chiquilla llorona y mal vestida.

-hola Darien-saludo la rubia con una discreta sonrisa

-¿Serena?-pregunto todavía incrédulo y Serena se molesto al ver esa incredulidad en los ojos de su novio pues ella sabía que el siempre la consideraba tonta y sin sentido de moda e interiormente sonrió orgullosa

-si Darien-contesto son una sonrisa

-no puedo creerlo-comento despertando de su shock y sintiendo unos celos terribles al ver como los hombre que pasaban cercas se detenían a admirar a la rubia y maldiciéndose interiormente por no traer un saco para tapar a la rubia

-supongo que no tarda en salir tu vuelo-dijo tranquila y fue hasta entonces en que se percato que la rubia no se había acercado a darle un beso ni siquiera se veía triste y eso le dio un mal presentimiento-espero que tengas un vuelo agradable-comento ella.

-Serena-susurro tratando de acercarse a la rubia y dejarles en claro a todos esos hombres que ella era suya

-promete llamar para saber que llegaste con bien-dijo ella mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para poner distancia con el moreno

-Serena solo será un año-contesto con una sonrisa el moreno al oír a la rubia preocuparse por el

-sabes Darien creo que esto te pertenece-hablo calmadamente ella mientras le depositaba un pequeño anillo de oro con un corazón en medio, mismo que hace un año el moreno le dio en el mismo aeropuerto-no lo necesito-finalizo

-Serena-la llamo sorprendido esto iba en peor

-no Darien creo que los dos necesitamos un tiempo-dijo

-no me puedes hacer esto-dijo alzando la voz un poco

-lo siento Darien pero ya tome mi decisión-dijo decida mirándolo a los ojos sin intimidarse-no quiero arrastrarte a un futuro fríamente feliz….lleno de paz pero carente de amor-finalizo mientras las demás personas veían curiosos al moreno que parecía en cualquier momento se desmayaría

-pero…-dijo insistente-no piensas en Rini-le acuso mientras ella sentía que su rabia crecía en su interior –Rini siempre Rini-pensó-pensar en Rini y ¿Quién piensa en mi Darien?-le pregunto con aparente calma-todos ponen a Rini y el futuro por encima de mi ¿sabes qué?...ya no mas-finalizo

-¿Qué?-pregunto pensó que era una mala broma-¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?-grito

-¿egoísta? -repitió-egoísta fue la persona que acepto irse al extranjero sin importarle mis sentimiento y la protección de este planeta…-dijo calmada pero con una ira en su interior-egoístas son las personas que solo piensan en un estúpido futuro sin importarles mi felicidad…. ¿así que si buscar mi felicidad donde probablemente esta es ser egoísta?...pues si soy y sabes que supéralo Rini ni siquiera nace todavía –finalizo mientras la muchedumbre que los observaba le aplaudía a la rubia por su valor mientras el príncipe de la Tierra la miraba sorprendido-si no quieres terminar bien…nos daremos un tiempo pero si yo encuentro mi felicidad en otro lado simplemente te diré adiós-

-Pasajeros a destino a New York por favor abordar por la sala cuatro-se escucho por el alta voz mientras Serena observaba callada al moreno-si no se va tal vez pueda sacrificarme por ese frio futuro- pensó la rubia

-por favor Serena te pido que no me dejes cuando regrese del extranjero podemos arreglar las cosas-dijo el moreno en un tono suplicante mientras la rubia no podía evitar decepcionarse más.

-este es el adiós Darien que tangas un buen viaje-finalizo la rubia mientras le dejaba el anillo en la maleta y se daba media vuelta sin esperar la respuesta del moreno y podía ir los mormullos de varias chicas decir que hizo lo correcto.

Saliendo del aeropuerto camino sin rumbo tomando un respiro y empezando a relajarse y por primera vez después de un año sonrió sinceramente hasta que choca con un desconocido y tira por accidente su pequeño bolso

-lo siento-se disculpa sin mirar al desconocido mientras se agacha delicadamente para recoger su bolso

-discúlpeme señorita yo también caminaba distraído-se disculpo el joven también agachándose para recoger el bolso de la desconocida hasta que se observan detenidamente a los ojos mientras que la rubia siente que todo su mundo se mueve-Serena-susurra el desconocido siendo el primero en reconocerla de inmediato

-Seiya-susurra Serena y se abalanza hacia él para abrazarlo-que bueno que estés aquí-grita feliz mientras que el pelinegro no puede evitar sonrojarse

-ya sabía que no podrías resistirte a los encanto del gran Seiya Kou-dijo con su encantadora sonrisa de cassanova mientras se separaba un poco de la rubia-diablos Serena estas vestida como mujer fatal-comento celoso al observar el atuendo de la rubia-me dan ganas de secuestrarte y no dejar que ningún otro imbécil te vea-

-Seiya- susurro sonrojada- eso quiere decir que viniste a cumplir tu promesa-dijo con una sonrisa autentica

-claro el gran Seiya Kou siempre cumple con sus promesas-

-Seiya-susurro Serena mientras se acercaba al pelinegro y sin pensarlo se acerco y beso al chico y el sorprendido por la actitud de Serena tardo solo unos segundos en reaccionar para envolverla en sus brazos y profundizar el beso odiándose a el mismo por darse esperanzas pero también sintiéndose el ser más feliz y sentir que puede alcanzar el resplandor de la luna y sin pensarlo pidió permiso a la rubia para saborear el dulce néctar de su boca, mientras ella siente que alcanza las estrellas con la manos.

-bombón-susurra sobre los labios de la chica con los ojos aun cerrados pues tiene miedo que todo sea una ilusión-aun no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos cada mañana-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Seiya-dijo y lo abrazo nuevamente feliz

-te vez hermosa bombón pero…sabes te prefiero con los odongos-comento y si ese era su Seiya aquel que la amaba tal cual ella era la niña torpe, llorona, dulce y descuidada que le encantaba comer dulces-mi hermosa dama que te parece si te invito a comer hoy muchas chicas tendrán envidia que estés conmigo-y ahí estaba esa arrogancia que tanto extrañaba-pero sabes…todos los hombres matarían por tan solo sostener tu mano-finalizo con una tierna sonrisa

Y caminaron juntos hasta llegar un pequeño pero elegante Restaurant y tan pronto entraron rápidamente les dieron una mesa

-y dime Seiya ¿Dónde están los demás chicos?-pregunto curiosa

-bombón estas conmigo en un hermoso Restaurant y solo… ¿te llama la atención preguntar por mis odiosos hermanos?-pregunto fingiendo enfado

-oh vamos Seiya claro que quiero saber de ti pero tengo curiosidad-respondió divertida

-está bien bombón Yaten está aquí conmigo-comento sin importancia

-¿y Taiki?-pregunto

-el…como te explico-dijo frotándose la barbilla-es más bien Maker la que está en la tierra, ya no quiso regresar a su forma masculina-explico-lo dejamos en el aeropuerto hace rato va a estudiar en New York la carrera de medicina ayer en la noche que llegamos arreglamos todo con nuestro ex-manager y la pudo acomodar-

-ya veo-respondió sorprendida Serena

-oye bombón ¿Qué…?-le preguntaba cuando los interrumpió el mesero y tomo sus ordenes-bombón…-

-¿Qué sucede Seiya?-pregunto la rubia pero él no se atrevía a preguntar para no arruinar su cita improvisada y menos después del beso que compartió con ella-ya se me preguntaras por Darien-no era una pregunta si no una afirmación

-lo siento-se disculpo

-no importa yo también lo despedí en el aeropuerto se fue a New York también, tal vez se encuentre con Maker-dijo la rubia mientras que Seiya no salía de su asombro no porque el príncipe se fue si no por la tranquilidad que Serena demostró-además ya terminamos nuestra relación-añadió.

-Serena yo…aun te quiero-confesó el pelinegro

-lo se me lo has demostrado con ese beso-respondió la rubia con un leve rubor en las mejillas

-bombón yo regrese por ti…por favor permíteme estar a tu lado-continuo el pelinegro con un rubor en las mejillas haciéndolo ver más tierno

-yo también te quiero Seiya pero lo nuestro-hizo una pausa y pudo notar la desilusión del chico-tendrá que mantenerse en secreto por un tiempo en lo que hablo con las chicas-añadió con una sonrisa

-bombón-exclamo sorprendido Seiya-te quiero-dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y levantaba a la rubia dando vueltas y dándole pequeños besos en la cara-me haces el ser más feliz del universo-le dijo sin importarle que las personas los observaran

-ya Seiya bájame-le dijo divertida la chica en lo que volvían a tomar sus asientos-y dime ¿volverán a los escenarios?-pregunto

-es lo que queremos pero sin Taiki tendremos que buscar un nuevo integrante- respondió serio- y dime bombón ¿Por qué ese cambio?-pregunto

-bueno desde que se fueron me la pasaba deprimida siempre y única que se dio cuenta fue Mina me arrastro a sus clases de baile y música además que renové mi closet, subí mis calificaciones y le pedí a mi padre que me deje independizarme rentaremos un departamento Mina y yo y compartiremos los gastos de hecho ya vimos unos esta semana-explico

-vaya bombón y ¿están de acuerdo los padres de Mina?-pregunto el chico

-si Mina ya hablo con ellos sus padres viven en Londres-respondió la rubia

-sabes en el edificio que vivimos esta cerca del parque N. diez y se renta el departamento de enfrente en el último piso, son los que tienen una vista espectacular si te animas podría arreglarles el precio para que no esté muy caro así seriamos vecinos bombón-le dijo en un tono pícaro hizo sonrojar a Serena-no se piénsalo-

-tal vez terminando de comer vaya a la casa de Mina-comento

-tal vez no sea buena idea deja que se divierta-contesto Seiya con un tono de voz misterioso.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE MINA**

Un joven de cabello platinado tocaba insistentemente el timbre de la casa-tal vez salió-dijo con un suspiro pues ya tenía más de diez minutos afuera y cuando se proponía irse

**POV Mina**

-voy-grite desde la sala pues apenas acababa de salir de la ducha, sabía que era Serena y como castigo por no decirme sus planes la deje esperando y me disponía a abrir la puerta tapada solamente con la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo todavía con mi cabello húmedo suelto, cuando abrí la puerta no me tope con Serena si no con un peli plateado que me observo embobado

-Yaten-susurre sorprendida mi corazón latía tan rápido, lo abrace tan fuerte tenía miedo que fuera solo una ilusión, sin importarme que solo vestía la toalla-Yaten eres tu…-grite feliz

-Mina-dijo en voz baja todo sonrojado

-pasa Yaten-no era una invitación prácticamente lo arrastre hasta la sala- pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Seiya? ¿Cuándo llegaron? ¿Se quedaran?-preguntaba tan rápido de la emoción que no lo dejaba hablar y el ya enfadado me agarro de los hombros, me planto un beso, reaccione de inmediato para posar mis brazos en el cuello de él, mientras que Yaren me abrazaba más fuertemente para profundizar más el beso probé por primera vez el dulce néctar de su boca, jugo despacio con mi lengua y no pude evitar sentir mi cuerpo temblar por el contacto tan intimo con él.

-vine por ti-respondió Yaten sobre mis labios, me miro directamente a los ojos- no sé donde esta Seiya y no me interesa, llegamos anoche y me quedare solo si tú me aceptas-finalizo, no daba crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban, Yaten en su forma de ser se me había declarado y yo muda todavía por el beso, así que lo único que hice fue besarlo nuevamente mientras que el me acariciaba lentamente mis brazos-Mina…eres hermosa-susurro, me sonroje a lo máximo y recordé que vestía solamente la toalla.

-espera aquí me vestiré- le dije con mi cara toda roja de lo apenada que estaba

- así estas maravillosa-me dijo acariciando mis brazos y besándome delicadamente, un beso tan dulce- no me has respondido-

-yo te amo Yaten…aun no te eh olvidado-susurre sonrojada pero nuestro encuentro tan romántico se vio interrumpido por mi móvil-

-adelante mi amor-dijo el dándome otro beso

-bueno-

-Mina- oí la voz de Serena- ¿esta Yaten contigo?-pregunto y no pude evitar ruborizarme de nuevo

-si el…-y caí en cuenta- un minuto… ¿Cómo sabes que él está aquí?-pregunte sorprendida y mi sexto sentido empezó a trabajar muy rápido, hasta que oí su risa- te dije bombón…no los molestes-esa voz era Seiya el estaba con Serena- está bien-decía ella- Mina pasaremos a tu casa en diez minutos iremos a ver un departamento que está en el edificio de los chicos…-oí que se callaba-Mina-dijo seria

-sii…si- tartamudeé

-espero no encontrarlos haciendo cosas que no…recuerda que tengo llave de tu casa- me ruborice al máximo mientras escuchaba su risa y la de Seiya y antes de poderle contestar me colgó

-Serena me las pagaras-dije en voz baja, sentí como unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura- ¿sucede algo mi diosa?- pregunto Yaten mientras me inundaba de su fragancia

– no solo Serena que viene a la casa, estará aquí en diez minutos-dije-espérame aquí iré a cambiarme-finalice dándome vuelta para besar nuevamente a mi amada estrella

-no tardes- me dijo

Y subí a mi habitación a cambiarme rápido, quería verme hermosa para Yaten así que opte por un sexy vestido que compre con ayuda de Serena de strapless color rojo con bordados negros que me llegaba a medio muslo, zapatillas negras de diez centímetros para lucir más alta, un par de accesorios (aretes, pulsera y anillo) discreto, maquillaje ligero polvo natural, delineador negro en los parpados, un poco de rubor y labial rojo, ondule ligeramente las puntas de mi cabello, ladee mi fleco y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me puse mi moño rojo, unas gotas de perfume-lista-dije tomando mi cortera de cuero negra y baje a la sala- ya no tarda en llegar Seiya-dije mientras admiraba por primera vez el atuendo de Yaten.

Por primera vez note que su cuerpo había cambiado estaba un poco más alto, sus hombros más anchos-mucho ejercicio-me dije mentalmente vestido con unos jeans negros ajustados, camisa negra con finas líneas verticales color vino abierta ligeramente de los tres primeros botones, combinada con una corbata igualmente color vino se vía realmente sexy como todo un rock"star, en eso el timbre sonó-son ellos- le dije pero no contesto todavía me miraba asombrado así que abrí la puerta y me encontré con la cara de Serena- oh kami-zama, Sere te vez hermosa-le dije asombrada si no la hubiera ayudado a comprar ese vestido no la reconocería

-gracias Mina tu también estas hermosa…-me dijo mientras me saludaba-vez te dije que te quedaría bien ese vestido te asienta muy bien el color rojo-comento mientras entraba a la casa

- así que fuiste tú Mina la que insisto a mi bombón a vestirse de mujer fatal-oí que me decían y me quede en shock cuando vi por primera vez a Seiya, por todos los dioses estaba tan guapo, si no estuviera enamorada de Yaten competiría con Sere para robárselo, estaba vestido con jeans entubados color negro, botas de motociclista altas igualmente negras, playera blanca pegada a su torso dejando admirar sus muy bien formados pectorales, combinada con una chaqueta negra con las mangas dobladas hasta el codo, su cara-si sigo mirando a Seiya… Sere me matara-me regañe mentalmente, su cara, ya no estaban las facciones de niño, no ya se veía como todo un hombre y que hombre- Seiya…-susurre

-hola Mina-dijo con una sonrisa y me abrazo-estas hermosa-comento

-gracias- le dije totalmente sonrojada

-hey…suelta a mi novia-dijo burlón Yaten- Sere te vez hermosa… si no te conociera diría que eres modelo- le dijo mientras la abrazaba

-gracias Yaten- le dijo con una sonrisa y fue cuando lo note, el brillo de mi princesa había regresado, su sonrisa.

-Sere tenemos que hablar- le comete seria

-si… te contare los detalles en la cocina y en un momento nos vamos- me dijo con una sonrisa

-y de paso te cambias mi amor-comento celoso Yaten

-vamos hermanito no seas tan celoso-dijo burlón Seiya

-por favor me dirás que no querías matar a todo hombre que miraba a conejo-menciono divertido

-si me abrazaba posesivamente-admitió Sere- pero se aguantan ¿verdad Mina?-pregunto-además me encantan tus celos-dijo caminado sexy hacia él y le planto un suave beso en los labios, nos quedamos paralizados

- ¿de qué me perdí?-susurre

-Seiya y yo somos novios-dijo divertida Sere mientras que Seiya estaba sonrojado- ven Mina te contare- me dijo tomando mi mano y me llevo a la cocina dejando a los chicos en la sala

-Sere-no me atrevía a preguntar

-termine con Darien esta mañana-dijo por fin tranquila- ¿sabes? Me quiso manipular con Rini- comento triste

-Sere- susurre triste- ¿estás segura?-pregunte

-si- sabia a lo que me refería- no quiero un mundo sin amor donde ella tenga que sufrir-dijo con hilo de voz- además de que Seiya regreso y eso… me da esperanza-finalizo

-¿y las chicas?-pregunte

-no sabrán nada Mina…Seiya acepto mantener nuestra relación en secreto por el momento-contesto

¿Si no lo aceptan?-se que le dolía a Sere estas preguntas pero tenía que hacerlas por el bien de ambas

-eso no me importa…estere dispuesta a luchar contra ellas si es necesario-contesto serias

-bien… como líder de las Sailor Senshis interiores te apoyare-dije seria haciendo una reverencia- mi amor, mi lealtad y mi amistad siempre pertenecerá a usted Princesa…Serena-

-Mina-susurro-gracias mí amada Venus-dijo acariciando tiernamente mi cabello y un cálido resplandor me envolvió…

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA **

Niñas gracias por pasar a leer este nueva historia originalmente era solo un two –shot- pero mi estúpido y sensual muso inspirador no se conformo y siguió escribiendo se que la mayoría somos chicas Kou y sé que a muchas les prometí el Lemmon pero ya vendrá muajajaja *ríe malvadamente y su muso se esconde debajo de las cobijas* no puede haber Lemmon si no hay historia si no como lo justifico, bien pasando el momento malvado mis pervers las quiero **Lili, Demencia**, **Paulalunatica, Usagi Solís, Marie W. K espero que pasen una gran y terrorífica noche de muertos! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Solo dejarme amarte esta noche**_

_**CAPITULO I "El despertad de Venus y el deseo de Luna y Artemis"**_

_**Declaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi de lo contrario nunca de los nunca Serena se hubiera quedado con Darién si no con el increíble, guapo, sexy, detallista, arrogante y tierno Seiya Kou. **_

**Advertencia y Aclaraciones **

**Este fic nació gracias al reto que se armo en el club "Familia Mística Kou" y paso a formar parte de "Las Pervers Kou" también para animar el foro de "El destino de una Estrella" pero mi amado muso inspirador no se conformo con un one-shot y así se creó esta historia**

**Este fic está plagado de contenido erótico gracias a mi maquiavélica y pervertida mente jajaja ósea habrá Lemmon y contenido Yuri denle gracias a mi adorada onei-san mayor que me pervirtió jajaja **

**Habrá infidelidad Fans de Mamoru/ ****Tuxedo**** Mask sean advertidas **

**Espero que tengan la ducha lista! Las amo mis queridas pervers **

**POV Yaten **

Realmente me impresionó Mina y Serena se ven tan hermosas aunque mis celos florecieron cuando note la expresión de ella al ver a Seiya, pero sé que su amor me pertenece- Seiya… ¿Cómo es que conejo es tu novia?-pregunte curioso- pensé que todavía estaba con el príncipe de este planeta-susurre

-Yaten…dijo serio

-lo siento me preocupo porque no quiero que te lastimen hermano-le dije

-ellos terminaron- susurro-cuando nos reencontramos le confesé que la amo y ella corresponde a mi amor-finalizo caminando a la cocina

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunte susurrando

-ven-dijo en voz baja, lo seguí y escuchamos la voz de las chicas.

-no quiero un mundo sin amor, donde ella tenga que sufrir-dijo en voz baja Serena- además de que Seiya regreso y eso… me da esperanza-finalizo con una sonrisa

-¿y las chicas?-pregunto Mina y no pude evitar mirar a Seiya que también me miro

-no sabrán nada Mina…Seiya acepto mantener nuestra relación en secreto por el momento-contesto ella y mire serio a mi hermano aunque por un momento comprendí el porqué Sailor Urano y Neptuno vinieron a mi mente

¿Si no lo aceptan?-pregunto triste Mina y note la expresión de conejo…triste su expresión era triste pero rápidamente cambio a una seria

-eso no me importa…estere dispuesta a luchar contra ellas si es necesario-contesto decidida, Seiya estaba en shock y yo también al menos se que conejo realmente quiero a mi hermano

-bien… como líder de las Sailor Senshi interiores te apoyare-dijo seria Mina haciendo una reverencia- mi amor, mi lealtad y mi amistad siempre pertenecerá a usted Princesa…Serena-solo pocas veces había visto así a Mina y me sentí orgulloso.

-Mina-susurro Serena-gracias mí amada Venus-dijo acariciando tiernamente el cabello de mi amada en eso la frente de las dos se ilumino, Serena con el símbolo de la Luna y Mina con el símbolo del linaje de Venus, sus vestimentas cambiaron, el hermoso vestido de seda blanca de la luna y el uniforme de Sailor Senshi de Venus

-de vedad princesa…yo protegeré su amor y felicidad con su estrella fugaz aunque tenga que enfrentarme a mis propias compañeras-inquirió seria y entendí que no sería fácil para mi amada enfrentarse a sus amigas, en eso su frente su ilumino mas y su traje de Sailor fue remplazado por un delicado vestido largo de color amarillo claro pegado a su hermoso cuerpo, un cinturón en la cintura que terminaba en un bello moño, debajo de este una segunda seda trasparente con abertura en medio del mismo largo, un bello collar con una piedra de jade en forma de péndulo, su cabello se hizo más largo casi del largo de la princesa, las facciones de su cara se hicieron más delicadas - hermosa-dije en shock

-bienvenida Princesa de Venus- dijo con una sonrisa tierna Serenity

-Majestad ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Mina confundida notando por primera vez su atuendo

-has despertado como la verdadera Princesa de Venus-informo con una sonrisa la Princesa de la luna-significa que es hora de llamar a Luna y Artemis-dijo, cerro sus ojos y después aparecieron los pequeños gatitos

-¿pero?- dijeron al unisonó sorprendidos

-Princesa de Venus- susurro sorprendido el gato blanco

-Princesa… ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la pequeña Luna

-ha llegado la hora que decidan-dijo seria Mina-¿a quién pertenece su lealtad?-pregunto seria

-por supuesto que a la Princesa Serena ¿pero qué ocurre?-pregunto Luna

-ustedes fueron nombrados los concejeros reales pero… aun sabiendo que nuestra amada Princesa termino su compromiso con Endimión y con ello la pequeña dama no nacerá, Tokio de Cristal no se formara ¿su lealtad sigue con ella?-respondió con otra pregunta Mina, Serena solo se mantenía callada y los observaba, Seiya estaba en shock no sabíamos quién era esa pequeña dama pero por juzgar los rostros de los dos gatunos era alguien especial

-Princesa ¿eso es verdad?-susurro Luna mientras el gato blanco solo observaba, Serena ni siquiera se movió-

-respondan- dijo con seriedad Mina

-mi lealtad siempre será para la Princesa-respondió el gato blanco

-Serena…-Luna titubeo-como tu consejera personal mi lealtad siempre será hacia ti princesa pero…como tu amiga Serena solo quiero lo mejor para ti y sé que esto lo haces por el ¿verdad?-pregunto triste

-Luna-susurro Serena

-yo siempre lo supe…solo que pensé que era pasajero…perdóname Serena vi tus cambios, como tu sonrisa se desvanecía y el brillo de la Luna se debilitaba y no dije nada-la gatita empezó a llorar, Serena se acerco y la subió en sus brazos

-Luna…yo no te quise decir nada porque pensé que te decepcionaría-dijo triste ella

-pero Serena tu felicidad esta primero para mi, fue la misión que me dio tu madre la Reina Serenity y como tu amiga es lo que busco como te dije ayer en la noche la Reina Serenity les brindo una segunda oportunidad para que sean felices-finalizo

-Luna tiene razón, su madre la Reina Serenity sacrifico su vida usted fuera feliz-apoyo el gato blanco

-hay que bueno-dijo suspirando Mina con una sonrisa-bien una última ¿quieren permanecer como gatos o los volvemos a su forma humana?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?- preguntaron al unisonó, Mina y Serena solo sonreían cómplices

-sé que es tu deseo Luna pero… ¿Qué piensas tu Artemis?-este primero miro a Luna y después a Mina

-si es el deseo de Luna también es el mío-contesto

Las frentes de Serena y Mina se iluminaron uno con el símbolo de la Luna y el otro del de Venus y un hermoso resplandor se sintió, los cuerpos de los gatos flotaron y se iluminaron dejando poco a poca la figura gatuna por una humana. El cuerpo de Luna empezó a tomar el cuerpo de una mujer, su cabello negro tan largo ondulado, sus esbeltas cuervas, las largas piernas blancas, un hermoso azul es sus ojos, un bonito vestido amarillo con negro cubrió su cuerpo. Artemis el gato blanco tomo su forma masculina, hombros anchos, largas piernas, cabello platinado un poco rizado corto, sus ojos azules, su cuerpo se cubrió con una vestimenta blanca con azul, su pantalón blanco, su polera blanca, las mangas y cuello de color azul, ambos con el símbolo de la Luna, sus pies tocaron el suelo, ambos se miraban atentamente y un bonito sonrojo cruzo sus mejillas.

-concejeros reales- dijo Mina con una sonrisa

-gracias Princesas-dijeron al unisonó los dos mientras se reverenciaban a las dos- ¿pero que les diremos a las chicas?- pregunto el platinado

-por el momento nada Luna y Artemis pueden concentrar sus energía y desaparecer los símbolos de sus frentes-contesto Serena- chicos ¿pueden venir?-nos llamo ella, Seiya y yo nos sonrojamos al vernos descubiertos

-lo siento bombón- se disculpo mi hermano

-les presento a Luna y Artemis- dijo con una sonrisa, los mencionados se sonrojaron- ellos en nuestras antiguas vidas eran los concejeros reales del Milenio de Plata, después de que renacimos me encontré con mi concejera personal Luna, ella buscaba a la princesa Moon y me dio mi broche de trasformación sin saber que era la reencarnación de la misma, Artemis busco a la líder de las Senshis Interiores, que de hecho ella despertó primero que yo como Sailor V, tomo mi lugar como princesa para engañar a nuestros enemigos de ese entonces hasta que desperté como Princesa y ella paso a ser Sailor Venus, desde entonces somos amigas-explico calmadamente y no pude evitar sorprenderme-nos volvimos mas unidas cuando ustedes se fueron, ahora ella ha despertado como la heredera del trono de Venus- observe como Mina se sonrojaba- tanto Luna como Artemis son parte de mi familia de la Luna por eso el símbolo en sus frentes, aunque Artemis originalmente forma parte de la corte de Venus paso a ser concejero de la Princesa hasta que empezó su entrenamiento como Sailor, fue la primera guerrera de la orden interna, no dudo un segundo cuando la Reina Serenity la llamo, mi guardia personal y mi mejor amiga- Mina miraba atónita a Serena con su bello sonrojo- poco después se unió la Princesa de Mercury, luego la Princesa de Marte y por último la Princesa de Júpiter-finalizo

-bombón espera… ¿dijiste la orden interna?-pregunto sorprendido Seiya no cabe duda que no pierde ningún detalle por algo es nuestro líder

-así es…. Sailor Venus es una gran estratega y muy buena luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo se entreno junto con Sailor Urano la líder de las Senshis Outher, las primeras Sailor en nacer fueron Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto ambas hijas de Cronos-contesto

-Sailor Saturn es la más Senshi más poderosa de la Vía Láctea la Senshi de la destrucción y renacimiento fue la última en despertar de las Senshis Outher, Sailor Pluto fue la primera en despertar como guardiana de las puertas del tiempo-inquirió Mina- así que si te quieres casar con mi princesa tendrás que ganarte primero a Saturn y después a la señora de los vientos- dijo divertida, observe como mi hermano trago en seco- aunque…-susurro triste miro a Serena-Pluto- salió de su boca

-no te preocupes cerré las puertas de las puertas del tiempo-dijo con un deje de tristeza y vi los rostros de los demás triste y recordé "la pequeña dama" "Tokio de Cristal" entonces caí en cuenta ellas sabia eso porque la Senshi del tiempo se los mostro- además yo personalmente hablare con ella-dijo con firmeza un hermoso resplandor nos dejo sin vista por un momento y las chicas regresaron a la normalidad

-oh-exclamo Luna sorprendida, Artemis solo miraba sonrojado a Mina y recordé como estaba vestida- Serena estas hermosa-dijo con una sonrisa…

**POV Serena **

-oh- exclamo Luna sorprendida-Serena estas hermosa- me dijo y me sonroje

-gracias Luna-dije mientras la observaba con su bello vestido es la primera vez que la veo como humana en esta vida- Mina… ¿tienes que compre hace unos días?-pregunte

-¿te refieres al conjunto y las zapatillas?-pregunto y yo solo asentí -están en la habitación-contesto, mire a Artemis estudiando su ropa- no está mal…Artemis quítate la polera-le dije y este obedeció traía debajo de esta una camisa igualmente blanca- nada mal por el momento te quedaras así, Mina acompáñame a vestir a Luna- lleve a mi consejera a la recamara de Mina y le quitamos con sumo cuidado su vestido, Mina empezó a quitarle sus dos pequeños odongos a Luna y cepillo su cabello, mientras observaba la ropa que hace unos días compre, si teníamos suerte a Luna le quedaría- después de rociarle un poco de fijador en el cabello decidimos dejárselo suelto totalmente, haríamos pasar a Luna como mi prima, la vestimos y maquillamos ligeramente dejando un look natural solo un poco de rimen, rubor y brillo en los labios, mire mi reloj se hacía tarde y perderíamos la cita con la señor que nos enseñaría el departamento que está en el edificio de los chicos- se nos hará tarde- dije mientras analizaba a Luna y me gusto lo que vi, la vestimos con un pescador de mezclilla de color negro, una blusa sin mangas ajustada su cuerpo de color blanca junto con un chaleco negro haciendo conjunto el pescador, unos botines abiertos por tiras alrededor del pie dejando descubiertos los dedos con un tacón de diez centímetros-hermosa-le dije a Luna, esta se sonrojo y se miraba atentamente en el espejo-vamos- les dije, fuimos a la sala y note como Artemis miraba fijamente a Luna sonrojado.-hay no-exclame

-¿Qué sucede bombón?- pregunto Seiya

-¿en donde se irán Luna y Artemis?-pregunte

-no te preocupes por eso conejo, yo traigo mi carro- contesto Yaten recogiendo su chaqueta de cuero- ¿en que se vinieron ustedes?-pregunto

-en mi bebe-contesto con una sonrisa Seiya

-¿te subiste a una moto con ese vestido?-pregunto Luna asombrada

-sí pero mi querido Seiya me dio su chaqueta para ponerla en mis piernas-conteste sonriente

-¿A dónde vamos?-se dirigió Yaten a su hermano

-al edificio, mi bombón saco una cita con el señor del departamento 1604-contesto el

-¿nuestro vecino?-

-si las chicas rentaran un departamento, de hecho serán nuestras vecinas-menciono sin importancia Seiya mientras Mina me miraba sorprendida- vámonos-

Luna, Artemis y Mina se fueron en el Ferrari azul de Yaten, nosotros nos fuimos en la motocicleta chopper cromada de asiento color negro, en solo unos minutos llegamos a nuestro destino, si nos iba bien quedaríamos como vecinas de los chicos. El señor Yamochihiro nos recibió y nos mostro el departamento que consistía en una sala/comedor amplia donde había una gran puerta corrediza para ir al balcón, cocina equipada, tres recamaras grandes cada una con clóset amplio y baño.

-¿Qué les parece el departamento?- nos pregunto el señor Yamochihiro

-esta hermoso-contesto con una sonrisa Mina- pero…debemos hablar del precio-mencione tranquila

-considerando la ubicación y el inmueble supongo que no será barato-inquirió Luna

-muy cierto señorita además que en la terraza esta la piscina y un gimnasio-respondió el señor-el departamento está totalmente equipado-añadió

-¿Qué le parece si platicamos en la terraza señor Yamochihiro?-pregunto Seiya seguido de Yaten, nosotras recorríamos el departamento dejando a los chicos solos

-¿Mina que te parece si le dejamos esta habitación a Luna?-me encantaba esta habitación era amplia, le entraba mucha luz, además que el color de esta era violeta

-claro Sere, ya le había echado el ojo a la segunda habitación-contesto con una sonrisa

-pero Serena…-dijo sorprendida Luna-yo puedo quedarme…-

-de ningún modo Luna, tu vivirás con nosotras-interrumpí-no puedo abandonar a mi concejera y una de mis mejores amigas a su suerte-dije con una sonrisa-entre Mina y yo te daremos ropa…veremos la manera de acomodarnos con los pagos-

-Serena…-susurro ella conmovida se acerco y me abrazo, Mina también se acerco-gracias princesas

-podemos buscar un empleo de medio tiempo-sugirió Mina con una sonrisa-tal vez en una tienda departamental-menciono pensativa

-chicas….-nos llamo Yaten y fuimos a la sala

-gracias por todo señor Yamochihiro-decía Seiya

-solo una cosa ¿Cuándo piensas las señoritas ocupar el departamento?-pregunto, no pude evitar sorprenderme pues a pesar que era hermoso el departamento debía costar mucho

-inmediatamente-contesto Yaten- además el depósito estará listo en la tarde junto con los tres meses por adelantado como quedamos-inquirió él, Mina y yo nos miramos asombradas los chicos habían llegado a un acuerdo con el señor

-muy bien entonces les dejo la llave de la puerta del edificio y la del departamento…-le dio dos llaves a Seiya- fue un placer conocerlas señoritas el contrato lo traigo mañana… se quedan en su casa-dijo despidiéndose

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunte confundida

-pagaremos el depósito y el alquiler de tres meses- contesto sin importancia Seiya

-pero….-balbuceé-¿Qué les diré a mis papas? –pregunte confundida

-no te preocupes Sere les diremos que mis papas llegaron a un acuerdo con el dueño e inventaremos una cifra considerable, de todos modos conseguiremos un empleo de medio turno, con tus ahorros y los míos estaremos bien por un tiempo-dijo entusiasta Mina, Luna también asistió con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?-exclamaron al unisonó los chicos

-de ninguna manera mi novia trabajara de medio turno-dijo exaltado Yaten

-pero chicas…-decía Seiya

-no Seiya ustedes acaban de llegar a la tierra, también tienen sus gastos como para que les carguemos los de nosotras-le dije amorosamente mientras acariciaba tiernamente su mejilla

-bombón-susurro sonrojado el

-además tenemos que ver donde se quedara Artemis-añadió Mina

-tenemos una habitación extra ¿Artemis verdad?-pregunto serio Yaten y este solo asintió-si quieres te puedes quedar con nosotros-sugirió, Artemis solo miro a Luna y se sonrojo

-gracias chicos- contesto

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer?- pregunto Seiya – ¿pizza? O ¿hamburguesas?-

-no mejor vamos a comer comida Italiana- sugirió Yaten

-por mi está bien-respondió Mina- ¿Qué dicen ustedes?-pregunto mirando a Luna y Artemis que estos solo se miraron-suena bien-contesto Luna por los dos

-ni modo bombón nos toco perder-dijo con una sonrisa Seiya.

**POV Seiya**

Salimos del edificio y fui por mi carro un Mercedes Benz negro, amaba andar en mi bebe pero con el vestido que traía Serena me daba miedo que se le fuera a subir, así que mejor opte por mi carro. Nos dirigimos al centro y rápidamente encontramos el Restaurant aun me parecía un sueño estar con mi amado bombón.

**Flashback **

-sabes en el edificio que vivimos esta cerca del parque N. diez y se renta el departamento de enfrente en el último piso, son los que tienen una vista espectacular si te animas podría arreglarles el precio para que no esté muy caro así seriamos vecinos bombón-le dije con una sonrisa coqueta logrando sonrojar a mi bella bombón-no se piénsalo-

-tal vez terminando de comer vaya a la casa de Mina-comento sonrojada

-tal vez no sea buena idea deja que se divierta-conteste con un tono serio, aunque por dentro me imagino lo que mi pequeño hermano gruñón debe estar haciendo con Mina

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto curiosa

-solo un presentimiento- conteste- hablando de enamorados mi hermoso bombón ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?, se que dijiste que lo mantendríamos oculto hasta que tu hables con las chicas…pero…. ¿cómo evitare poder besarte en clase o en la calle?- pregunto totalmente serio

-Seiya,-susurro mi bombón, me mira tiernamente- encontraremos la forma-contesto sonriente

-bombón-digo sonrojado-dime ¿terminando la escuela que planeas estudiar?-

-estaba pensando en el diseño de moda, aunque la fotografía también me gusta- contesto sonriente

-¿Qué dice Mina?-pregunte

-a ella le encanta la idea, ya sabes su sueño es convertirse en toda una estrella-respondió- Seiya ¿seguirán cantando?- pregunto curiosa

-no te negare que me gustaría nuestro agente hará audiciones para el nuevo integrante de los ThreeLights-mi bombón solo me mira con asombro

-¿pero seguirás en la industria de la música?-

-quiero con el tiempo poner una disquera bombón- conteste sonriente

-tu detrás de un escritorio-dijo riendo divertida- no te imagino-añadió, cruce mis brazos y fingí molestarme

-no te burles bombón-le dije serio-además necesito algo serio si me quiero casar contigo-note como dejo de reír, su bello rostro se sonrojo y me mira sorprendida

-¿hablas enserio?- pregunto

-claro bombón ¿acaso serias capaz de rechazar a este hombre tan guapo?...oh vamos bombón sabes que soy irresistible-le dije con una sonrisa

-baka-susurro sonrojada mientras sonreía divertido

-bombón-le llame pero ella no me miraba-cielo hablo totalmente enserio compartiría mi vida entera contigo, solo para hacerte feliz-tiernamente finalice, me miro y tomo mi mano

-Seiya….eres un baka…pero eres el baka mas tierno que conozco-no sabía si sonreír o molestarme por lo que me dijo- y de alguna manera lograste entrar en mi corazón...te quiero y si me gustaría algún día ser tu esposa-finalizo, luche por no sonrojarme pero sé que falle al notar como ella sonreía.-llamare a Mina y evitaremos que abuse de tu hermanito-dijo divertida pero en mi mente aun escuchaba sus anteriores palabras.

**Fin del Flashback **

Amo a mi bombón con todo mi corazón y entregaría mi vida si con ello consigo su felicidad pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo, se que ella termino con el aburrido Príncipe de este planeta que le ofrecía un futuro llamado "Tokio de Cristal" según las palabras de Mina, un futuro que jamás llegaría por robarme el corazón de la portadora de Luz de la Esperanza de la Galaxia.

Yo abandone mi planeta deje a mi Princesa, estaba dispuesto a renunciar a mi personalidad de Fighter si se pudiera, pero aun así no soy nada a comparación de Chiba, el es un Príncipe y yo una guerrera de otro Planeta, el sacrificio que hice no es nada comparado con el de mi amada y aun así tengo que hablar con ella respecto a Fighter, otro miedo que me consume ¿y si no acepta a Fighter? ¿Qué pasa si ella solo me ama con mi forma masculina? ¿Y si un día que despierte a lado de ella lo haga con mi cuerpo femenino? ¿Qué dirá bombón?... son muchas interrogantes pero por ahora seré egoísta buscare la forma de hablar con ella respecto a este asunto….pero por el momento disfrutaré de su compañía

-¿Qué sucede?-me pregunto Yaten sacándome de mis pensamientos

-nada-conteste en voz baja

-¿piensas en el asunto del que nos hablo la Princesa Kakyuu?-pregunto serio

-¿hablaste con Mina?-susurre para que las chicas no me escucharan

-no-contesto serio- lo hare después que hay de ti-

-planeo decirle pero… aun no-conteste serio, mire a bombón y solo sonreír al ver como platicaba con Mina haciéndola sonrojar.

Tan rápido paso el tiempo que llevamos a las chicas a casa de los papas de bombón, mañana ayudaremos a las chicas a mudarse en la tarde todavía falta que empiecen las clases en el instituto así que aprovechare todo ese tiempo para estar junto con mi amada. Me estacione cerca de su casa.

-bombón ¿quieres que te acompañe?-me acerque a ella y le di un tierno beso en los labios

-gracias pero de verdad no hace falta-contesto sonriendo- además mi padre está adentro y no quiero que te mate- inquirió sonriente y trague en seco, ya sabía que el señor Tsukino es muy celoso con su hija y la verdad lo entiendo bombón es hermosa- te marcare mañana temprano ¿sí?-añadió

-solo si me das un beso-hice un puchero y bombón solo sonrió, se acerco y me dio un beso, me pierdo en el dulce néctar de los labios de ella pero termino muy rápido porque Mina golpeo suavemente la ventana

-¿están locos?-pregunto divertida-Serena ¿acaso quieres que tu padre mate a Seiya?-pregunto dramática Yaten, Luna y Artemis solo reinan divertidos

-ya Mina-le regaño bombón- descansen chicos- se despidieron y nos fuimos a nuestro departamento debemos darle una habitación a Artemis.

Llegamos a dejar los coches en el estacionamiento y subimos en el elevador.

-chicos gracias por recibirme- nos dijo Artemis serio

-no te preocupes Artemis-le dije sonriendo- esta era la habitación de Taiki aquí puedes dormir, tiene baño-le mostré el cuarto

-Artemis… ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Yaten se acerco y lo miro detenidamente- aparentas nuestra edad-comento

-si tengo el cuerpo de un chico de diecisiete años-respondió

-antes… ¿en el Milenio de Plata eras humano?-no quería incomodar al chico

-si… tanto Luna como yo formamos parte del Linaje de la Luna...-comento-Luna se convirtió en la concejera de la Princesa y yo viaje a Venus, nosotros poseemos magia gracias a nuestro linaje y nos podíamos convertir en gatos…era muy eficiente pasar por un animal….así no sospechaban de nosotros-añadió

-¿había guerras en ese entonces?-pregunto curioso Yaten

-no, las herederas de los demás planetas nacieron como Sailor, ellas protegían al legendario cristal de plata una joya muy poderosa…la tierra era la única que en lugar de heredera era heredero un varón, el Príncipe Endimión…ellos solo tenían un acuerdo de paz con la reina Serenity…pero…en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la Princesa…la tierra ataco-había tanta tristeza en su voz, así como en su mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Rompieron su acuerdo de paz?-pregunte incrédulo no me podía imaginar el escenario

-sí, la Reina Beryl fue controlada por una entidad maléfica llamada Metalia convencieron a los terrestres que la gente de la Luna eran sus enemigos y atacaron la Luna todos murieron las Sailor Senshi, los guerreros del Milenio de Plata, el príncipe Endimión y la princesa Serenity…-mi corazón se estremeció al escuchar el relato- todo esto paso enfrente de los ojos de la Reina Serenity, ella utilizo el poder del cristal de plata para sellar a Metalia, restaurar la tierra, brindarle a los guerreros caídos y a los Príncipes la reencarnación…pero a cambio de la vida de la Reina-finalizo triste

-pero... ¿cómo?-Yaten estaba sorprendido, triste, enojado eran muchas emociones que se dejaban ver en su rostro nosotros no teníamos ni la remota idea por lo que nuestras novias han tenido que pasar.

-el cristal de plata es como el corazón de la Princesa es muy poderoso…pero si ella utiliza su máximo poder este se puede romper y con ello se lleva la vida de la ella-respondió Artemis

-es como el poder de su semilla estelar-inquirí sorprendido

-así es-pero nos vimos interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono-iré a contestar-dije caminando a la sala- hola-conteste

-hola Seiya-era Mina

-¿pasa algo?-le pregunte preocupado

-no…los papás de Serena se creyeron todo-dijo en voz baja- el papá de Sere lloriqueó y le rogo a mamá Ikuko que no dejara que Sere se mudara pero después pudimos convencerlo mañana ocuparemos el departamento, tengo que colgar ahí viene mamá Ikuko, dile a mi Yaten que lo amo, nos vemos-pero no me dio tiempo de contestar simplemente colgó

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Artemis

-era Mina-conteste

-Mina…-dije las palabras mágicas para que apareciera Yaten- si dice que convencieron a los padres de bombón…-dije caminando a hacia la cocina-por cierto dice que te ama-voltee y note como mi hermano se sonrojaba

-estaba hablando con Artemis de que sea un chico Kou-desvió el tema Yaten- será nuestro primo-

-primo… ¿Qué te parece?-me dirigí a Artemis

-gracias chicos de verdad hacen mucho por mi-contesto

-por cierto… ¿Artemis cantas?-le pregunte y Yaten solo me observo sorprendido

-sii- contesto nervioso

-¿Qué dices?-mire a Yaten

-tiene buen porte, además que no tendremos que tratar a algún desconocido- respondió

-se como nos pagaras serás el nuevo integrante de los Three Lights-dije sonriente

-yo un cantante…-sonrojado Artemis nos miraba, tenía que admitir que era atractivo además que no hay problema para hacerlo pasar como nuestro primo tiene cierto parecido con Yaten.

-hablare con nuestro manager y le diré que nuestro primo acaba de llegar a la cuidad y formara parte de nuestro grupo- tomo el teléfono y camino hacia su habitación.

**POV Serena **

Quede exhausta después de la escena con mi padre lloriqueó y le rogo a mi madre que no me dejara que me mudara gracias a kami-zama Mina y Luna lo persuadieron, creamos recuerdos falsos convirtiendo a Luna en mi prima como una vez lo hizo chibi-chibi.

Mina se quedara a dormir mientras Luna y ella aprovechamos para sacar y empacar todas mis cosas.

-mira Sere este abrigo es muy bonito- examinaba la prenda Mina

-¿te gusta?- pregunte-te lo regalo

-¿de verdad Sere?-se le iluminaron los ojos a Mina, Luna solo reía divertida

-si-le conteste- Luna pruébate esto-le extendí unos jeans de mezclilla y unas blusas

-mañana que me ayuden en mi casa veremos que te queda Luna-le comento Mina- que suerte que seamos de la misma talla-sonrió  
-eso quiere decir que… ¿me prestaras ese bonito blusón café con crema?-me emocione me enamore de ese blusón lástima que solo Mina me lo gano

-Sere…-hizo un puchero- está bien-brinque feliz

-gracias Mina-

-solo porque te quiero-reímos todas juntas, no puedo evitarlo me siento feliz, digo el regreso de Seiya, la confesión de nuestros sentimientos, la renta del departamento, el despertad de la Princesa de Venus y ahora Luna nos acompañaba con su cuerpo humano son tantas emociones en un día.

Terminamos de empacar la ropa y nos dispusimos a meter todo lo demás en cajas aun que no inevitable llego

-los peluches que me regalo Darien-susurre al tomarlos en mis manos´

-Serena-dijo en voz baja Luna, los tome y metí en una caja aparte era increíble que mi noviazgo de cuatro años cavia en una pequeña caja los peluches, ocho fotografías donde salimos los dos y una donde nos acompaña Rini, tres diarios donde solo me limitaba a escribir de lo que sentía por él, un perfume que me dio en Navidad del año pasado que por cierto no me gusto, y un abrigo que le pertenece que jamás devolví porque lo utilizaba para dormir y absorber su aroma.

-estoy bien Luna no te preocupes- le dije cerrando la caja estas cosas ya no las necesito. Empacamos lo que hacía falta y después de cenar, hablamos un poco y ya cansadas nos quedamos dormidas.

A partir de hoy una nueva vida comienza para mí, un futuro desconocido me espera junto a Seiya pero antes de eso, se que una confrontación me espera con las chicas, una que será agotadora pero estoy dispuesta a enfrentarla tengo el apoyo de Mina, Artemis y Luna pero sobre todo por mi amor por Seiya

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA **

Niñas gracias por pasar a leer este nueva historia originalmente era solo un two –shot- pero mi estúpido y sensual muso inspirador no se conformo y siguió escribiendo se que la mayoría somos chicas Kou y sé que a muchas les prometí el Lemmon pero ya vendrá muajajaja *ríe malvadamente y su muso se esconde debajo de las cobijas* no puede haber Lemmon si no hay historia si no como lo justifico, bien pasando el momento malvado mis pervers las quiero **Lili, Demencia**, **Paulalunatica, Usagi Solís, Marie W. K espero que pasen una gran y terrorífica noche de muertos!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**SOLO DEJAME AMARTE ESTA NOCHE**_

_**CAPITULO II "Noche mágica Luna y Artemis"**_

_**Declaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi de lo contrario nunca de los nunca Serena se hubiera quedado con Darién si no con el increíble, guapo, sexy, detallista, arrogante y tierno Seiya Kou. **_

**Advertencia y Aclaraciones **

**Este fic nació gracias al reto que se armo en el club "Familia Mística Kou" y paso a formar parte de "Las Pervers Kou" también para animar el foro de "El destino de una Estrella" pero mi amado muso inspirador no se conformo con un one-shot y así se creó esta historia**

**Este fic está plagado de contenido erótico gracias a mi maquiavélica y pervertida mente jajaja ósea habrá Lemmon y contenido Yuri denle gracias a mi adorada onei-san mayor que me pervirtió jajaja **

**Habrá infidelidad Fans de Mamoru/ ****Tuxedo**** Mask sean advertidas **

**Espero que tengan la ducha lista! Las amo mis queridas pervers **

**EN ESTE CAPITULO HAY LEMMON! *oh se levantan y se emocionan todas las pervers***

**POV Mina**

Nos levantamos bien temprano hoy ocuparemos el departamento, Luna fue la primera en meterse a duchar, le ayudaba a Serena a escoger algo bonito y cómodo para Luna. Después de un rato me metí yo Luna se queda cambiándose mientras Sere le cepillaba el cabello

Fue muy relajante la ducha cuando salí Sere terminaba de peinar a Luna le hizo una cola alta, ella mientras se maquillaba ligeramente polvo, un poco de rubor y brillo labial.

-Mina te puse un short rojo y una blusa color negro en la cama, utiliza mis zapatos bajos color rojo están ahí-me señalo cercas de la cama

-gracias Sere- dije mientras me empezaba a cambiar

-bien me iré a la ducha y ya vuelvo-camino a la puerta- Mina dejaremos mis cosas y pasaremos a tu casa verdad-comento

-si Sere, anoche hable con mis padres y mandaran un agente que recoja los muebles, solo voy por mi ropa-le dije mientras me ponía el short que me dio ella.

Mire a Luna y traía puestos unos jeans negros con una blusa de strapless azul cielo, como complemento Serena le dio unas bonitas arracadas de plata a Luna y un reloj

-qué bonita-le dije aprobando lo que Serena le dio, Luna solo se sonrojo

-¿te ayudo a peinarte?-dijo mientras tomaba la toalla y secaba mi cabello

-gracias Luna-tome un poco de maquillaje y me senté enfrente del tocador de Sere, Luna cepillaba mi cabello y cuando vi mi reflejo note que las facciones de mi rostro son más delicadas, mi cabello era más brilloso

-es por el despertad de la Princesa-me dijo Luna leyendo mis pensamientos, yo solo asentí y me empecé a maquillar un poco de base, rubor y brillo color cereza en los labios, Luna me hizo una trenza dejando la mitad de mi cabello suelto.

Serena entro al cuarto y se empezó a cambiar se puso unos jeans de mezclilla azul cielo entubados con una blusa de tirantes roja y encina de esta otra blusa de cuadros roja y las líneas negra estilo vaquera.

-ven Sere yo te peino- le dije sonriente me encanta el sentido de moda de Serena, este despertó unos días después de que los chicos partieran a su planeta, aunque enfrente de su ahora ex novio y de las demás chicas se vestía igual como siempre.

Seque el largo cabello de mi amiga, es sorprenderte que las chicas no notaran que Serena había cambiado, solo Ami noto que subimos nuestras notas pero Rei no se cansaba de decirle a ella que madurada, que se comportara con elegancia…pero Sere solo fingía seguir siendo esa niña.

Juntas habíamos empezado un curso de idiomas aunque a ella se le dificulto un poco el ingles, aprendió muy fácil el castellano. Y conmigo fue al revés yo aprendí muy fácilmente el ingles pero se me dificultaba el castellano

-chicas bajen a desayunar- grito la madre de Sere

-listo- le dije mientras ataba su cabello le hice una trenza de lado empezando por el lado izquierdo y finalizándola por la derecha, igual que nosotras Sere se maquillo ligeramente base, rubor y brillo en los labios color rojo, se puedo unos aretes medianos igual de color rojo.

-vamos chicas que hoy tendremos un día muy pesado-sonrió y no puedo negar que mi princesa es tan bella.

Bajamos y ya nos estaba esperando mamá Ikuko, nos acababa de servir el desayuno fruta y jugo

-hija tu padre las llevara-dijo su madre sonriendo-no puedo creer que mi hija se vaya hoy de la casa- comento llorando

-mamá-susurro Serena conmovida- prometo venir a visitarte-

-niñas se que ustedes ya son unas jovencitas y muy hermosas por cierto pero me veo en la obligación de cuidar de ustedes-nos miro fijamente- Mina me siento responsable de ti eres como mi segunda hija, Luna tu eres mi sobrina y aunque apenas convivimos ya me encariñe contigo, y tu Serena eres mi hija y me preocupo por ti, se que tenias novio…-se levanta y se asoma por la ventana-bien te lo diré antes que llegue tu padre…hay ocasiones que cuando un hombre y una mujer se sienten atraídos…- la cara de las chicas y la mía se enrojeció sabíamos a le que mi madre se refería

-mama por kami-zama lo sabemos no sigas- le dije avergonzada

-está bien ya saben lo referente al sexo pero ahora que vivirán solas puede ser que…se dé la oportunidad pero no deben olvidar usar preservativo o píldoras, que sus novios las cuiden y las traten bien…además hija te lo digo por tu novio que es mucho más grande que tu-añadió

-mamá ayer termine con Darien- dijo sin importancia por un momento pensé que algo le pasaría a la madre de Sere

-pe…pero-tartamudeó

-de verdad agradezco mucho que me considere como su segunda hija y guardare su concejo de los preservativos- no pude evitar reír nerviosa era vergonzoso hablar de sexo con la madre de mi amiga- pero tenemos que bajar las cajas para cuando el señor Tsukino llegue-

-¿a quién le dices señor?...hija adoptiva-en eso entro el padre de Sere

-¿hija adoptiva?- pregunte sorprendida

-si eres mi hija adoptiva como ya no salías de esta casa te adopte-dijo divertido el Señor Tsukino- además el día que tengas novio me lo tienes que enseñar…yo juzgare si te merece o no- dijo celoso y no pude evitar pensar en Yaten,

-bien niñas vayan por las cosas- ordeno mamá Ikuko, subimos a la habitación de Serena y empezamos bajar las cajas mientras mi padre adoptivo las subía en el auto la última fue donde Serena metió sus recuerdos de su noviazgo con Darien.

-mamá puedes donar estoy peluches y quédate con el perfume-le dijo Serena sacando la fragancia, su madre solo abrazo fuertemente a Serena, después a Luna y por último a mi

-niñas no olvídenlo que les dije y si necesitan de verdad un concejo pueden venir o llamarme-sentí que mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando vi llorando a mi madre adoptiva.

-vamos niñas- nos llamo el señor Tsukino serio. En tan solo minutos llegamos al edificio nos registramos y subimos las cajas, el padre de Serena miraba asombrado el departamento

-es muy bonito y hay mucha seguridad al menos podre estar tranquilo en ese sentido-comento más tranquilo, subimos lo que nos hacía falta y lo llevamos a la nueva habitación de Sere

-hija si necesitan algo por favor llama-triste el señor Tsukino abrazo a Sere, a Luna y finalmente a mi- hija adoptiva promete que cuidaran de su hermanita-dramático hasta el final.

- lo prometo- conteste despedimos a mi padre adoptivo y saque mi móvil- hora de llamar a los chicos- dije divertida

-hola- llame eufórica

-Mina me recompensaras por lo que estoy haciendo, casi mato a Seiya cuando abrió por accidente tu cajón de la ropa interior….-se escuchaba enojado junto con las risas de Artemis y Seiya

-Mina te quedaste con el gruñón-gritaba Seiya

-te voy a matar Seiya deja que te alcance-oí unas cosas caer junto con la risa de Seiya y los regaños de Artemis

-Mina iremos en un rato- se oyó la voz de Artemis y después se corto la comunicación no pude evitar reír al imaginar esa escena.

-eres mala Mina- dijo divertida Luna- ¿crees que tarden mucho?-pregunto

-no creo-conteste mientras caminaba al cuarto de Sere-bien empecemos acomodando la ropa y ver que le darás a Luna ¿sí?-Serena me miro sonriente y asintió

-¿les haremos algo de almorzar a los chicos?- me pregunto

- hot cakes y jugo-sugerí

-sí, aunque más tarde tendremos que ir por despensa-nos dijo Luna

-muy bien terminemos de hacer esto y hagamos el almuerzo-sonriente Serena doblaba su ropa

Después de acomodar montañas de ropa y zapatos dejamos lista la habitación de Serena y parte de la de Luna, tuvimos suerte que la madre de Sere nos metiera una caja con unos cuantos víveres.

-hay no hace falta los huevos y mantequilla-se quejo Serena

-¿alguna sabe donde hay una tienda?- pregunte pues no conocíamos bien la zona

-creo que a tres cuadras hay una-contesto Luna y la miramos sonrientes-¿Qué?-pregunto sonrojada-ya conocía la zona después de que Yaten me recogió-se le subió mas el color a su cara- chicas no me miren asi-se tapo la cara con sus manos

-jajaja oye Luna…-le hable maquiavélicamente y mire a Sere

-¿sii?-

-tu…mmm…de verdad viste a los chicos desnudos-no era una pregunta y no pude evitar imaginármelos, Sere esta tan roja y Luna solo tartamudeaba

-Luna-susurro Sere entre curiosa y molesta al imaginar que su consejera vio desnudo al bombón de su novio

-sii es v…verdad-dijo con un hilo de voz

-aaaaaaw…-grite emocionada con el hilo de baba en la boca- ¿y totalmente desnudos?-yo quería saber mas no podía evitarlo

-Mina-me regaño Sere sonrojada- vamos Sere yo se que tu también te mueres por saber…además de entre nosotras no saldrá nada- añadí Luna y Sere solo me miraban sonrojadas

-Luna… ¿es cierto?- pregunto Serena sonrojada, Luna la miraba incrédula

-sii-susurro resignada

-¿Cómo son?- pregunte emocionada

-bueno están ahora un poco cambiados pero…-se sonroja aun mas, mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido que creí que moriría-Yaten por ejemplo con el me bañe….-mis celos florecieron pero no podía culpar a Luna era una gata además de que no podía interrumpirla porque ya no nos diría-tiene brazos fuerte, un pectoral marcado y…y –estaba a punto de un paro cardiaco- y tiene…-se mojo levemente su labios, Sere estaba tan sonrojada y pendiente del relato-su…masculinidad…-me miro a los ojos oh kami-zama me moriría en este instante-bien… proporcionada- mi mente trabajo muy rápido y repetía una y otra vez "bien proporcionada"

**POV Serena **

-Luna… ¿es cierto?-sonrojada le pregunte, Luna solo me miraba incrédula

-sii-susurro resignada

-¿Cómo son?- pregunto emocionada Mina

-bueno están ahora un poco cambiados pero…-se sonroja aun mas Luna, mi imaginación floreció Seiya desnudo era todo un poema-Yaten por ejemplo con él me bañe….-no pude evitar mirar a Mina sus ojos eran fuego por los celos hacia Luna pero no podía interrumpirla porque ya no nos diría-tiene brazos fuerte, un pectoral marcado y… y tiene…-se mojo levemente su labios, yo estaba tan sonrojada y pendiente del relato-su…masculinidad…-miro a los ojos a Mina-bien… proporcionada-juro por kami-zama que a Mina le daría algo se quedo inmóvil no hablo, ni siquiera pestaño

-¿Mina?- le llame y se desmayo con un hilo de sangre en su nariz- Mina…Mina- la llamaba preocupada, abrió sus ojos y miro a Luna esta se asusto

-Luna…t e odio-susurro, Luna solo la miro sorprendida- pero…como te envidio- se levanto y la sacudió levemente- promete borrar ese recuerdo-le dijo sonrojada

-ok ya suelta a Luna- le regañe- para empezar tu le preguntaste y ella solo te respondió, para terminar deja que termine de contarnos-mis mejillas se encendieron

-¿pero Sere tu ya tuviste a Seiya desnudo en tu casa?-chillo Mina

-¿Qué?- grito Luna- ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste Serena?-

-no lo recuerdas Luna chibi-chibi le quito la toalla a Seiya- comento Mina

-basta-las mire molesta- ¿también lo viste a él?-le pregunte

-bueno si Sere- se sonrojo Luna- pero te juro que no le preste atención con el solo dormí

-¿Qué?-exclamamos Mina y yo pero en ese instante el móvil de Mina sonó

-hola-contesto Mina- ya veo-hizo una mueca- chicas de verdad no puedo tengo unos pendientes y Serena me ayudara lo siento mucho- las chicas desde que salimos del instituto solo dos veces hemos estado con ellas en el templo de Rei- basta Rei deja de gritar ya te dije que no puedo, después hablamos ¿sí?-suspiro y después colgó

-sucede algo…-pregunto Luna

-solo eran las chicas querían que nos viéramos en el Crow parea animar a Serena ahora que Darien se fue a New York-Mina y Luna solo me observaban detenidamente

-supongo que Darien ya debe o ya llego a New York-comente

-Serena ¿Darien acepto terminar contigo?-pregunto Luna supongo que estará preocupada por las chicas

-no Luna-suspire y camine hacia el comedor y me senté- me dijo que estaba siendo una egoísta le sugerí que no se fuera hubiera seguido con el pero…fue mas importante sus estudios que arreglar nuestra situación y creo que fue lo mejor saliendo del aeropuerto me encontré con Seiya y hablamos de nuestros sentimientos, lo que piensen las chicas me tiene sin cuidado- comente

-nosotras te apoyaremos Serena no te dejaremos sola- Luna me abrazo con una sonrisa, me siento triste al haber desconfiado de ella pero a hora se que en verdad es mi amiga.

-bien terminemos el almuerzo de los chicos- sonriente Mina añadió

-yo mientras iré a comprar lo que hace falta no tardo- Luna se levanto y fue por la llave del departamento

-ten cuidado- le dije y camine a la cocina., quería alejar mis pensamientos de cómo explicaría mi relación con Seiya.

**POV Luna**

Salí del edificio y me encamine a la pequeña tienda que esta a tan solo unas cuadras de aquí, empiezo acostumbrarme a mi cuerpo humano la verdad es que estoy tan agradecida a mi princesa por este regalo tan maravilloso durante el transcurso de la cena de ayer Artemis y yo charlamos bastante, nuestros sentimientos a pesar del tiempo y los hechos no han cambiado tenemos planeado seguir adelante y apoyar a la princesa en su decisión y tal vez cuando todo este caos se termine planear nuestra boda.

Aun recuerdo cuando en Milenio de Plata nos comprometimos y buscaríamos la bendición de la Reina Serenity pero lamentablemente Metalia ataco y renacimos…

-discúlpame soy una tonta- sentí que algo me aventó y caí al suelo mire a la chica y mi sorpresa fue encontrarme con Lita- oh no te lastimaste- se disculpaba apenada

-estoy bien no te preocupes-me levante del suelo con su ayuda

-de verdad cuanto lo siento-se excusaba- voy tarde a encontrarme con mis amigas y no te vi- sonrojada me miro

-estoy bien-conteste

-disculpa….-me observo detenidamente- ¿nos conocemos? –

-no lo creo- respondí inmediatamente

-es que…me eres familiar…-comento-eres muy bonita- no pude evitar sonrojarme

-gracias…amm lo lamento pero tengo que irme- comente rápidamente- además creo que se te hará mas tarde ibas rumbo con tus amigas ¿no?-

-cierto Rei me matara y siempre dice que Serena es la inmadura por llegar tarde…hasta luego- y volvió a su camino, respire profundamente casi me descubre Lita tendré que hablar con Serena y Mina sobre esto.

Solo unos minutos después ya me encontraba en el departamento

-aquí están las cosas-camine a la cocina y Serena terminaba de hacer el jugo

-gracias Luna veamos-Mina observo el instructivo y empezó con la preparación de los hot cakes- Serena derrites la mantequilla por favor-

-si ya voy-contesto ella mientras sacaba un sartén de la alacena, le pase la mantequilla, cuando tocaron el timbre de la puerta, abrí esta y eran los chicos Artemis entro y me dio un suave beso en los labios traía una gran maleta negra

-¿Dónde la dejo?- pregunto él, Seiya venia cargado de cajas igualmente Yaten, lo que me dio risa fue verlos despeinados

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunte divertida

-hay Luna estos dos son iguales a Serena y Mina-suspiro resignado

-dejen las cosas en la segunda habitación-les dije riendo, de repente me llego el olor a los hot cakes

-vamos chicos apúrense que ya les tenemos el desayuno en agradecimiento- Serena dejo un plato de hot cakes en la mesa y Mina traía los platos

-mmm… que rico- Seiya se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios a Serena

-¿Qué te paso?- se rio al ver a Seiya, Yaten también se acerco y saludo a Mina

-este baka que me dejo asi-se quejo Seiya

-tu empezaste y no me hagas decir que sucedió- gruñón Yaten se acerco a su hermano

-bien terminen de subir las cosas…

**POV Yaten **

Después de subir todas las pertenencias de Mina al departamento nos dispusimos a almorzar Luna y Artemis lavaron los platos al terminar, Serena y Mina se fueron a doblar más ropa y separar la que le darían a Luna.

Anoche Seiya y yo hicimos lo mismo para darle un poco de ropa a Artemis, llame temprano a nuestro manager para hacer el depósito de las chicas. Seiya se dispuso acomodar los libros de las chicas y yo los portarretratos unos minutos después llego el señor Yamochihiro y Serena firmo el contrato de renta.

Aprovechamos que todavía era temprano para ir al centro comercial y comprar los víveres y cosas que les haría falta a las chicas

- ¿te eh dicho lo hermosa que te vez hoy?- le susurre a Mina aproveche que nos separamos de los demás para besarla

-no pero…si cada vez que lo olvides me beses que así sea-menciono divertida, Mina hoy se veía hermosa con ese mini short luciendo sus largas piernas.

-¿te parece bien si en la tarde salimos al cine?- pregunte mientras la abrazaba por la espalda

-solo si yo puedo escoger la película-contesto volteando, me miro a los ojos y me beso aunque en un principio no me gustaba su actitud, termine por amar esos arranques suyos, quiero amarla y que me ame de igual manera pero aun no sé cómo decirle acerca de Healer.

-no voltees pero… ¿las que estas de aquel lado no son Haruka y Michiru?-susurro en mi oído, dirigí mi mirada disimuladamente hacia donde me dijo mi diosa del amor y las reconocí inmediatamente

-oh-fue lo único que salió de mis labios al verlas

-debemos decirle a Serena si la ven con Seiya lo mataran en este momento-dramáticamente junto sus manos y vi su cara de horror, tenía razón cuando venimos a la Tierra lo único que nos preocupaba era Tenoh- oculta tu cabello debajo de tu chaqueta-no diría que me sugirió prácticamente me guardo de bajo de esta la coleta- busca a Serena avísale y las distraigo- me beso y fue en dirección de ellas en lo que yo iba en busca de Seiya y su conejo.

Tuve suerte que no estuviera muy alejados, aunque mirando detenidamente a conejo vestida así y con ese peinado no creo que la reconozcan

-chicos…-fui detrás de ellos

-¿sucede algo?- se aventuro a preguntar conejo al no ver a Mina

-Tenoh y Kaioh están aquí Mina las fue a saludar dándome tiempo de ocultarlos-añadí de prisa note como mi hermano trago en seco, Luna y Artemis miraron preocupados a Serena pero esta estaba muy tranquila.

-ahí vienen-susurro Luna con un hilo de voz…

**POV Mina **

-no voltees pero… ¿las que estas de aquel lado no son Haruka y Michiru?-susurré al oído de Yaten, este disimuladamente volteo hacia donde estaban y por su cara deduzco que las reconocía inmediatamente

-oh-fue lo único que salió de sus labios al verlas

-debemos decirle a Serena si la ven con Seiya lo mataran en este momento-dramáticamente junte mis manos y las lleve hasta mi pecho me preocupa que los vean, pero me da más temor una confrontación- oculta tu cabello debajo de tu chaqueta- le dije guardando de bajo de esta su coleta- busca a Serena avísale y las distraigo- lo beso y fue en dirección rogándole a kami-zama que los encontrara ya.

Prepare una de mis mejores sonrisas –hola Haruka, Michiru-las saludaba alegremente

-¿tú eres?-pregunto celosamente al verme Michiru.

-chicas que pasa con ustedes soy yo Mina- reí nerviosa

-¿Mina?... oh Mina no te reconocimos que cambiada estas- galantemente Haruka dijo- ¿toda esa comida es para ti?-miro mi carrito sorprendida

-Haruka ¿Qué quieres decir?-fingí enfado la verdad no sé qué decirle Michiru solo me miraba sorprendida

-Mina cambiaste bastante…-Michiru me ponía nerviosa es como si me analizara

-es verdad estas más bonita- me sonroje al escuchar el comentario de Haruka- y ¿dime has visto a cabeza de bombón?- pregunto jalando su carrito diablos a lo lejos pude divisar a Luna

-si ayer dormí en su casa-conteste distrayendo a Haruka- hoy todas dormiremos en el templo para animar a Serena por la partida de Darien por eso la comida –debo dar gracias a mi rápido pensamiento

-¿la partida de Darien?- pregunto Michiru, Haruka me miraba sorprendida y yo me moría de los nervios estábamos a tan solo unos metros de los chicos, note que Yaten camino disimulado al otro pasillo, Luna abrazo tan amorosamente que si no los conociera pensaría que son novios y Artemis poso su brazo en la cadera de Serena posesivamente.

-si el se fue a estudiar de nuevo a los Estados Unidos- conteste nerviosa, la mirada de Haruka cambio por una muy molesta miro a Michiru y esta solo bajo la mirada triste

-ese príncipe de pacotilla-exploto-¿Cómo es posible que abandone a mi gatita de nuevo?-miro a Michiru- sabe lo que sufrió la gatita en ese entonces ese molesto Kou le hizo compañía pero ahora…-sabía que era mi oportunidad para sumar puntos a favor de Seiya

-espera ¿dices sabia?- Serena nunca me dijo que había platicado con Darien sobre Seiya

-si nosotras hablamos con el- contesto Michiru

-ya veo-comente pensativa-que lastima que Seiya no esté aquí ahora… ¿no te gustaría verlos de nuevo?-

-bueno tampoco ellos protegieron a mi gatita pero…solo como amigo y si llegara a venir espero que no venga con intenciones de conquistarla-añadió- "si supieras"-dije en mi mente- toma- me extendió una pequeña bolsita- compra lo que te haga necesario para animar a mi gatita- siguieron su camino y no me dio tiempo de ver su contenido, respire más tranquila

-eso lo tomo ¿Cómo consentimiento por parte de Uranos para estar aquí?-hablaron a mi espalda

-¿Qué te dio?-pregunto curiosa Luna abrí la bolsita y había mucho dinero

-oh y ¿Qué haremos?-pregunte sorprendida

-guardar ese dinero-Serena se acerco- después se lo devolveremos…vamos-finalizo arrastrando su carrito y continuo con el abasto de los viveras, Luna me acompaño a ver unas cortinas y dejamos a los chicos atrás.

Después de media hora y dejando atrás el grandísimo susto que nos dieron las Outher ya volvíamos al edificio con nuestras compras, acomodaríamos todo y me arreglaría para salir con Yaten

-esta despensa es para un ejército- se quejaba Artemis y era verdad es mucha comida

-sí pero apuesto que los chicos no saldrán de aquí más que para dormir-Serena reía divertida

-oh vecina espero no darle molestias-contestaba riendo Seiya.

Gracias a la ayuda de los chicos terminamos lo acomodar y limpiar lo que hacía falta

-cariño…solo me cambio y estaré lista- le di un beso a Yaten

-no así estas preciosa- su comentario me hizo sonrojar- solo espérame unos minutos iré con Artemis al video club- se levanto e hizo señas al mencionado y salieron del departamento

-¿Qué harán ustedes chicos?- me deje caer en el sillón Sere y Seiya estaban sentado en el otro sillón grande ella acostada recargando su cabeza en las piernas de el

-llevare a Serena a cenar-contesto Seiya, Serena hizo el intento de levantarse- no mi bombona si estas bella en un rato más nos vamos.

-Luna…-le llame

-Artemis y yo veremos una película aquí en el departamento-salió de la cocina con un poco de fruta picada y se sentó a mi lado

-bien voy a mi habitación arreglar un poco mi maquillaje ¿me avisas cuando Yaten vuelva?-me levante

-si-respondió Luna camine a mi habitación y verifique mi peinado y maquillaje todo estaba en su lugar solo un poco de polvo, rubor y labial para estar lista. Abrí el cajón del tocador y me tope con mi lazo rojo que me ha hecho compañía en todos estos años.

-¿Mina?- tocaban mi puerta

-pasa Serena- guarde mi lazo y recibí a mi mejor amiga con una sonrisa

-ya nos vamos ¿todo bien?-se preocupa como siempre

-si- baje mi mirada-solo que…tengo miedo que esto sea solo un sueño y en cualquier momento me despierten-comente, Serena solo me abrazo

-esto es real tontita-susurro en mi oído- acabas de comenzar una relación con el mas gruñón de los hermano Kou-me giño un ojo-Luna y Artemis están con sus cuerpos humanos y por fin mi estrella regreso a cumplir su promesa…disfrútalo Mina porque no sabemos en qué momento sea la confrontación con las chicas, pudo ser hoy en el centro comercial o puede ser mañana….-cuánta razón tiene Serena me gusta esta faceta de mi amiga

-¿bombón estas lista?-pregunto Seiya al otro lado de la puerta-Mina ya llego Yaten-

-vamos-contesto Serena- no tengas miedo ¿sí?- sonreí al escucharla me enfocare a disfrutar el tiempo que pueda estar con mi enano gruñón como diría Seiya asentí y salimos de mi habitación

-bien llamaremos antes de venir- dijo Seiya tomando la mano de Sere- nos vemos mas al rato…-pero se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta-si no llegamos a las cinco de la mañana ya no nos esperen-agrego pícaro, todos los presentes reímos al ver como Sere se sonrojaba y le daba un codazo a Seiya.

-no le hagan caso-sonrojada lo jalo fuera del departamento, mire a Luna y le guiñe un ojo

-nos vemos más tarde- me despedí de ella….

**Atención aquí comienza el Lemmon **

**POV Artemis**

Luna y yo continuamos viendo la película de terror la verdad fue muy buena idea la de Yaten traer esta. Yo tenía una mano sobre su brazo y lo acariciaba lentamente, Luna se me pego mas al pecho le daba miedo la película, aspire lentamente el perfume de su cabello, el calor de su cuerpo me inunda, me quema.

-Artemis de verdad que esta película es espantosa-me regaño mientras ocultaba su cara en mi pecho

-Luna no tengas miedo- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello presionándola más a mi cuando de repente se escucho un trueno…-lloverá-inquirí preocupado pues sabía que los chicos andaban fuera Yaten había llevado a Mina al cine y Seiya se llevo a cenar a Serena.

-no me gusta la lluvia- comento asustada Luna -¿crees que los chicos estén bien?-pregunto

-si, todo esta bien-conteste abrazándola levante delicadamente su barbilla y mire sus bellos ojos azul cielo antes de sellar sus labios con un romántico pero apasionado beso mis mejillas ardían y aunque no mire a Luna sabia que las suyas también ansiaba el calor de su cuerpo.

Mire a Luna –te amo-susurre suavemente mientras la miraba y me acerque lentamente unimos nuevamente nuestros labios quería demostrarle con ese beso todo lo que sentía por ella, ese amor tan grande que rebaza los limites de la muerte, pedi permiso para invadir su boca con mi lengua, el cual ella me otorgo.

Meti mi lengua mientras jugaba con la de ella y bebía del maravilloso néctar de su boca pero…no podía mas…ese beso removió muchas cosas en mi…me separe un poco de ella mirando solo un hilo de saliva que nos unía. Mis mejillas se enrojecían mas y mas, mi corazón palpitaba tan rápidamente de amor y sin prevenirlo Luna unió nuestros labios en un nuevo beso dejando atrás la ternura para dar paso a la pasión, la pegue aun mas a mi cuerpo…la película paso a un segundo plano…

Con mucho trabajo me separe de Luna y apague el televisor…solo se escuchaba las gotas de lluvia…prendí la chimenea de la sala y Luna se levanto fue por unas mantas, mientras yo le mandaba un mensaje a Yaten y Seiya

….."por favor no nos interrumpan estamos ocupados….Artemis"

Todo en total silencio las palabras no eran necesarias nos sentamos enfrente de la chimenea sintiendo el calor de esta…acaricie las mejillas de Luna hasta posar mis dedos en su barbilla levantándola lentamente…

-eres tan hermosa…-susurre sus rojas mejillas adornaban su rostro…sin poder evitarlo nuestros rostros se acercaron mas, cada milímetro de la barrera entre nosotros se rompía al estar tan cerca del otro…sellamos nuestros labios con un nuevo beso…lleno de amor…de pasión …el sabor de la boca de Luna me embriaga…deseo tanto entregarme a ella y se que ella quiere lo mismo…no quería terminar con este beso pero por falta de oxigeno nos separamos- te deseo tanto que…-pero no pude terminar mi frase porque sentí el suave toque de los dedos de Luna.

Ella solo asintió sonrojada… la mire tiernamente y la abrace con amor…

.eres todo para mi Artemis-me siento tan feliz al escuchar sus palabras, sentí los dulces labios de Luna en mis labios (en esta parte esta la rola de "Aquí" de Roberto Velázquez)

Conmigo estas y el mundo se esfumo,

"La música al sonar nos envolvió,

Aquí muy juntos si contigo voy,

Aquí tan vivo estoy…"

Sin decir una palabra mas continuamos besándonos, la deposite suavemente encima de la mantas que trajo…me acoste encima de ella sin dejarla de besar…nuestros labios se unían mientras que nuestras lenguas danzaban sincronizada mente…lentamente comencé a acariciar su cuerpo por arriba de su ropa…rozaba con mis dedos su suave piel…esa blanca piel que me encanta ver…

"La vida va, los sueños morirán,

Al mío digo "adiós" y sin saber,

Que aquí tú estarás mi sueño te encontró,

Y hoy por siempre ya se…."

La mire a los ojos y comencé a besar sus ojos, sus mejillas…llegue hasta su cuello…la presión entre los dos me volvía loco pero tenía que controlarme…dando suaves besos en su cuello escuche gemidos leves por parte de ella…levente ella recorría mi espalda hasta llegar a al borde de mi camisa y lentamente la deslizo hacia arriba quitándomela por completo… con ligeros toque alce su blusa azul dejando sus bellos pechos al descubierto…pequeños besos le di recorriendo el camino hasta sus pechos…bebí de ellos…me encanta ese sabor dulce de su piel… mis manos bajaron hacia su jeans negros quitándolos de en medio…mire el hermoso cuerpo de mi amada Luna sonrojada me observaba…se levanto y desabrocho mi pantalón deslizándolo hacia abajo quedando los dos en ropa interior

"Que solo quiero tenerte aquí…"

Luna me beso y me atrajo hacia ella tomando el control de la situación..me beso mi cuello y bajaba mas y mas provocando en mi gemidos de placer…siento como me recorren esos tiernos y carnosos labios en mi cuerpo…tome de los brazos a Luna y la recosté aspire su aroma…ese aroma me volvía adicto cada vez más a ella… nerviosamente pose mis manos en su pequeña y delicada prenda interior y me deshice de ella….acaricie lentamente su feminidad sintiendo su humedad…Luna cerraba sus ojos…sus gemidos eran más fuertes…mi excitación creció más…torpemente Luna me quito mi húmedo bóxer dejando al descubierto mi gran miembro

"Aquí soñando con un feliz final,

Creer que esto en verdad es real,

Y este sueño también nos separo…

Tú allá y yo aquí…."

Me acerque a besarla necesitaba sentir otra vez sus suaves y húmedos labios…al mirarla mi corazón latió mas rápido…la amaba…amo a Luna con todo mi ser…con sumo cuidado separe sus piernas y acomode mi miembro Luna solo gimió al sentir mi humedad y me miro…

-¿Luna estás segura esto?-no podía evitar preguntar nervioso

-estoy segura Artemis…quiero ser tuya-respondió con una sonrisa…la bese y sin esperar mas la penetre con lentitud…Luna apretaba las sabanas resistiendo el dolor hasta que…tope con esa barrera, la marca de su virginidad que hoy ella me esta entregando…mire a Luna y ella asintió de un solo impulso con mi cadera atravesé esa barrera…sentí la humedad en el sexo de Luna era normal su sangre

"¿Y cómo enfrentar la realidad?

Si hoy te pierdo aquí…"

La bese para tranquilizar su dolor y lamia esas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, me mantuve quieto un momento para que se acostumbrara a mi y cuando ella me miro supe que podía continuar… me empecé a moverme lentamente, succione el lóbulo de su oreja excitándola…pasaron los minutos hasta que Luna se acostumbro lo cual note por el ritmo de su cadera…aumente el ritmo de mis embestidas, acaricie sus blandos y suaves pechos, los bese bebí de ellos mientras que los gemidos de Luna aumentaban

-At…Arte…Artemis…onegai-gemía, pero los callaba con mi boca

-t…te…amo- susurre en sus labios, por lo estrechado de Luna me obligaba aumentar mi ritmo pero aun no, aun no es tiempo oia los gemidos de placer de Luna.

"Hoy aquí soñando con un feliz final,

Creer que esto en verdad es real,

Soñar que el sueño de los dos esta…"

-y...yo a ti...te…amo- selle mis labios con los de Luna al momento que sin poder evitarlo los dos estallamos llegando aun grandioso clímax ahogando nuestro gemido en nuestro beso...volviéndonos uno solo…nos miramos…nuestras respiraciones agitadas…solo podía oir las palpitaciones de mi corazón y el de ella… envueltos en la calida luz de la chimenea…me recosté a su lado y la abrace…desde este momento soy suyo…ella es mía, le sonreí y me beso

-te amo Luna siempre fue, es y será asi…tuyo eternamente-

-por siempre…eternamente-cerramos nuestra unión con la bendición de la hija lunar…

"Yo aquí,..

Yo aquí y tú allá"

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA **

Niñas gracias por pasar a leer este nueva historia originalmente era solo un two –shot- pero mi estúpido y sensual muso inspirador no se conformo y siguió escribiendo se que la mayoría somos chicas Kou y aquí está el Lemmon pero no se preocupen habrá mas ya vendrá muajajaja *ríe malvadamente y su muso se esconde debajo de las cobijas* no puede haber Lemmon si no hay historia si no como lo justifico, bien pasando el momento malvado mis pervers las quiero

**Paulalunatica: no te preocupes onei-san me alegra que te este gustando y aquí esta lo prometido el Lemmon jajaja espero sea de tu agrado y muchas gracias por pasar a leer**

**Usagi Solís: aaaw la perve menor que emoción jajaja muchas gracias amiga por darte el tiempo de leer este humilde pero perverso fic jajaja cuídate besos **

**Talatia: lo se me di un buen agarrón con el pero como vez perdí jajaja estúpido y sensual muso amiga te quiero perve y espero actualices tu historia **

**Tatily: agradezco mucho tu concejo aunque antes de subirlo según yo estaba bien jajaja *rie nerviosa* le pondré mas ojo espero que este capítulo te guste nos vemos amiga **

**Selene kou china: Selene te adoro ya amo las dos facetas de mi estrella fugaz y ente fic las veras jajaja espero sea de tu agrado el capitulo cuídate besos**

**Rossy85: aquí el capitulo rossy y no te preocupes abra mucho amor en este fic jajaja cuidate perve besos**

**Mara Kou: aaaaw lectora nueva me emociono jajaja me alegro que estes enganchada y ps mira aquí el nuevo capitulo tratare de subir los capítulos mas pronto jajaja bueno amiga cuidate besos**

**Bien con esto termino de agradecer a todos esos lectores de verdad hice un esfuerzo al escribir este fic y agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer nos vemos en la próxima actualización **


	4. Chapter 4

_**SOLO DEJAME AMARTE ESTA NOCHE**_

_**CAPITULO III "Usagi y Venus ""**_

_**Declaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi de lo contrario nunca de los nunca Serena se hubiera quedado con Darién si no con el increíble, guapo, sexy, detallista, arrogante y tierno Seiya Kou. **_

**Advertencia y Aclaraciones **

**Este fic nació gracias al reto que se armo en el club "Familia Mística Kou" y paso a formar parte de "Las Pervers Kou" también para animar el foro de "El destino de una Estrella" pero mi amado muso inspirador no se conformo con un one-shot y así se creó esta historia**

**Este fic está plagado de contenido erótico gracias a mi maquiavélica y pervertida mente jajaja ósea habrá Lemmon y contenido Yuri denle gracias a mi adorada onei-san mayor que me pervirtió jajaja **

**Habrá infidelidad Fans de Mamoru/ ****Tuxedo**** Mask sean advertidas **

**POV Artemis **

-te amo Luna siempre fue, es y será así…tuyo eternamente-

-por siempre…eternamente-cerramos nuestra unión con la bendición de la hija lunar…

**POV Yaten**

Estaba tan entretenido con la película que Mina escogió en el cine cuando mi móvil empezó a vibrar, era la mejor parte de la película a mi parecer y me debatía si mover a mi diosa y ver mi móvil o dejarlo ahí está que se acabe la función, así que sencillamente opte por la segunda.

-hay no se comerán al peloncito- susurro Mina viendo la pantalla emocionada- no se lo comieron ¿Por qué?-no despegaba sus ojos de la pantalla

-no se pero es increíble como traspasaron esos muros-susurre impresionado, desde la primera vez que llegamos a este planeta me encantaron sus películas pero jamás se lo admitiría a mis hermanos.

Después de otros veinte minutos de acción, sangre, tripas y emocionante final salimos de la sala del cine aprovechando la oportunidad cuando Mina se fue al tocador revise mi móvil

….."Por favor no nos interrumpan estamos ocupados….Artemis"-

Bien no sabía que pensar respecto a ese mensaje lo que significaba….entretener más a Mina solo había un ligero problema…la tormenta

-estoy lista- dijo Mina sonriente-vamos al departamento o… ¿tienes pensado algo más?-menciono picara

-bueno si no te molesta cuando veníamos vi un bar-karaoke ¿te gustaría ir?-pregunte sonriente necesitaba distraer a Mina

-por supuesto-contesto emocionada jalándome rumbo al coche.

Después de algunas cuadras pare el auto y entramos al karaoke solo espero que Seiya también allá recibo el mensaje y no interrumpa sea lo que sea que Luna y Artemis estén haciendo.

**Mientras tanto en el Templo Hikawa**

El resto de las chicas discutían sobre la última llamada que tuvieron con Mina.

-no puede ser que esa grosera de Mina me colgara-bufaba enojada Rei-huy pero me las pagara cuando la vea-

-tranquila Rei- hablaba calmadamente Ami- te dijo que tenían unas cosas que hacer y Serena la acompañara al menos sabemos que se distraerá con las locuras de Mina y no estará encerrada en su casa- finalizo

-sí pero me desespera ¿Por qué Serena ya no viene?- esta vez lo decía melancólica la Sailor del fuego, Ami solo la observaba también triste

-es verdad desde que salimos del instituto solo dos veces hemos estado juntas-comento Ami

-Lita, ¿tú qué piensas?-pregunto Rei triste, pero su mal humor regreso al notar que la peli castaña no prestaba atención- Lita…LITA-grito llamando su atención

-¿sí? ¿Qué pasa Rei?-pregunto asustada despertando de su ensoñación

-¿pasa algo Lita estas muy distraída desde la mañana?- Ami se acerco a esta

-no solo…-pero la peli castaña se perdió una vez mas es sus pensamientos

**POV Lita**

Me lamentaba tanto por haberme quedado dormida y salir corriendo rápido de mi casa rumbo a la cafetería-creo que algunas mañas de Serena y Mina se me están pegando- me lamente y tan distraída estaba que no me di cuenta y choque con una chica tumbándola con el impacto

-discúlpame soy una tonta- me disculpe inmediatamente y ayude a la chica a ponerse de pie- oh… ¿no te lastimaste?- pregunte preocupada a la peli negra

-estoy bien no te preocupes-respondió la chica, me miro y sonrió cálidamente

-de verdad cuanto lo siento-me excusaba- voy tarde a encontrarme con mis amigas y no te vi- sonrojada la mire

-estoy bien de verdad- observe sus ojos un azul tan exquisitos y cálidos que me recordaron a mi Princesa

-disculpa….-la observe más detenidamente- ¿nos conocemos? – pregunte

-no lo creo- respondió la chica

-es que…me eres familiar…-comente-eres muy bonita- era la verdad su hermoso cabello negro, su bello rostro pálido en conjuntó de sus exquisitos ojos la hacían una chica muy hermosa a diferencia de mi.

-gracias…amm lo lamento pero tengo que irme- comento mirándome tiernamente - además creo que se te hará más tarde, ibas rumbo con tus amigas ¿no?-añadió

-cierto Rei me matara y siempre dice que Serena es la inmadura por llegar tarde…hasta luego- me despedí y continúe con mi carrera rumbo a la cafetería de Andrew.

**FIN Flashback **

Desde ese momento no puedo sacarme la imagen de esa chica de la cabeza se me hace tan conocida pero… ¿de dónde?...

-LITA…-la voz de Rei me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿sí? ¿Qué pasa Rei?- pregunte asustada mirando a mis amigas

-¿pasa algo Lita?... estas muy distraída desde la mañana-Ami me pregunto acercándose a mi

-yo…es que-no sabía bien si comentarle a las chicas-bueno esta mañana tropecé con una chica que se me es muy familiar pero…-rápidamente capte la atención de las chicas- no nada olvídenlo tal vez me estoy volviendo paranoica-dije mientras reía nerviosa

Necesito ver a Serena, la extraño muchísimo recuerdo que fue mi primera amiga y realmente quiero verla y sin más me volví a perder en mis pensamientos.

**POV Mina **

Después de un rato Yaten y yo no estábamos divirtiendo como nunca en el karaoke me gusta esta parte de él que solo me la muestra a mí.

-oh es mi turno de subir a cantar- le dije emocionada- escucha bien Yaten Kou porque esta canción esta especialmente es para ti-le guiñe el ojo y subí al escenario mientras los suaves notas del piano se empezaban a escuchar

"**Cuando la luz se va,**

**Siento morir mi voz,**

**Vuelvo a vestirme de mí,**

**No quiero despertad, quiero dormir en ti."**

Mire a Yaten mientras cantaba esta canción la cantaba día y noche después de que se fue junto con sus hermanos hoy el y yo tenemos una oportunidad para amarnos.

"**Todo el valor se va,**

**En gotas de canción,**

**Mi partitura es tu piel,**

**No volveré a llorar,**

**Solo lo hará mi voz. **

**Al cantar vuelvo a besarte mi amor, **

**Tu sonrisa es mi ovación,**

**El aplauso que yo,**

**Siempre quise revivir,**

**Al que yo dejé a deber,**

**Canto por ti, Muero sin ti,**

**Mi piano echa a llorar,**

**Su lamento habla por mí, **

**Canto por ti, Vuelvo a morir, **

**Cuando se apague la luz."**

Oí ligeros mormullos de la gente que estaba sentada cercas del escenario pero mi mirada no se apartaba de mi amada estrella que me miraba tiernamente.

"**Vuelve el invierno a mí,**

**Vuelve la soledad,**

**Vuelven si tú no estás, **

**Mi melodía es oírte respirar. **

**Al cantar vuelvo a besarte mi amor, **

**Tu sonrisa es mi ovación,**

**El aplauso que yo,**

**Siempre quise revivir,**

**Al que yo deje a deber,**

**Canto por ti, Muero sin ti,**

**Mi piano echa a llorar,**

**Su lamento habla por mí,**

**Canto por ti, Vuelvo a morir, **

**Cuando se apague la luz." **

"**Cuando se apague la luz"- Mago de Oz**

Para cuando termine de cantar todos se levantaron aplaudiendo y observe en la mirada de Yaten algo de… ¿culpa? No sé como describirlo.

-¿te gusto?-pregunte abrazándolo fuertemente

-me encanto gracias… aunque…la canción es algo triste-susurro en mi oído su voz sonaba triste.

- esa canción describe perfectamente como me sentí cuando me abandonaste- hice un puchero

-pero… yo no te abandone- replico rápidamente

-pero… irte lejos de mi ¿no es abandonarme?- lo mire fingiendo molestia aguantando las ganas de reír al observar el rostro de Yaten

-pero…-supongo ya no sabía que decir.

-lo vez no tienes argumentos de cómo defenderte- señale, el solo bajo la mirada- pero… regresaste y eso es lo que cuenta- dije suavemente sonriendo, Yaten me miro sorprendido

-no sabes cuánto te extrañe… lo difícil que fue para mí darme aceptar mis sentimiento-me reclamo enfadado- mi princesa y mis hermanos eran todo para mi…. Mas sin en cambio tú te colaste, robando mis pensamientos, mi corazón- su expresión se suavizó poco a poco- me sentía como un traidor y… tenía miedo- la confesión de Yaten me estaba matando…

-Yaten-susurre

-tenía miedo que acabar como Seiya… no ya era como él, pensando en lo que pudo ser…invadiéndome una y otra vez los recuerdos junto a ti desde lo molesta que fuiste- me miro directamente a los ojos y yo quería llorar pero no sabía si de alegría o de tristeza por las palabras de Yaten- hasta cuando nos protegiste a mis hermanos y a mí de las manos de Galaxia…-ahí justo es esa parte sentí que morí al ver las pequeñas lagrimas escapar de los ojos de Yaten- te vi morir Mina- no sé en qué momento yo también estaba llorando- vi como desaparecías en pequeñas luces y no tienes ni idea la frustración y el dolor que me invadieron en ese momento… y en las noches cuando pensaba en ti esa imagen se revivía una y otra vez en mi mente-

-no sigas por favor- suplique- eso ya quedo atrás- fue un consuelo sentir el calor del cuerpo de Yaten cuando me envolvió en sus brazos

-aun tengo temor que una nueva lucha se aproxime… que esta paz no sea duradera- finalizo

-Yaten no se que nos depare el futuro pero este momento…este instante quiero disfrutarlo-Serena tiene razón es hora de dejar de preocuparnos por el futuro y más ahora que es incierto por ahora solo quiero vivir el presente…

**POV Seiya **

-bien mi hermoso bomboncito -¿A dónde quieres ir a comer?-pregunte mientras la abrazaba amorosamente.

-mmm… no se que se te antoja- me miro y sonrió tiernamente

-pues…-

-puedo adivinar que tienes ganas de comer- comento divertida

-a si…adivina- se soltó de mi abrazo y voltio a mirarme sonrió coquetamente que no pude evitar sonrojarme, se acaricio la barbilla pensativa

-quisiera una hamburguesa doble con papas- dijo fingiendo mi voz y no pude evitar reír al escucharla

-te equivocas bomboncito-me acerque a ella tomándola por la cintura-para empezar se me antoja un delicioso y adictivo beso tuyo- me acerque más ella, sonreí al observar el ligero rubor de sus mejillas y la bese delicada pero posesivamente- y no quiero una hamburguesa doble- tuve que contenerme al ver la expresión de su rostro- quiero… una hamburguesa tripe con papas y una gran malteada de chocolate porque sé que es tu preferida-sonreí galantemente

-¿aun lo recuerdas?- pregunto sorprendida

-claro cómo olvidar la bebida preferida de mi bombón y también no olvido que te tomas tres- dije riendo

-hace mucho que no como una hamburguesa y una malteada- comento triste

.-entonces vamos a cambiar eso- tome de la mano a mi bombón y corrí con ella al otro lado de la calle a una cafetería llamada el Crow- Serena solo reía divertida como niña pequeña me alegra saber que mi bombón no ha cambiado del todo. Entre con ella a la cafetería y nos sentamos juntos en la última mesa

Bombón reconoció a una chica e inmediatamente palideció- un minuto este… ¿es el Crow?-

-si así se llama- conteste un poco temeroso la chica que se acercaba no era ninguna de las chicas pero…

-hola buenas noches mi nombre es Unizaki y yo los atenderé esta noche- se presento la chica- ¿desean ordenar algo?- pregunto amablemente, mi bombón solo me miraba

-gracias Unizaki-chan nos traes por favor dos hamburguesas triples con papas, dos malteadas de chocolate y un pastelillo de fresas y chocolate por favor eso es para mi no se que quiera la señorita-reí divertido al notar la expresión de la chica- no es broma es para los dos gracias-

-en un momento les traigo su pedido- se retiro la chica de nuestra mesa

-¿la conoces?- pregunte confundido después de ver que le regreso el color a la cara a mi bombón

-si- suspiro-ella y su hermano conocen a las chicas y…a Darien-susurro, no pude evitar sentirme triste porque mi bombón trata de esconderse cuando sale conmigo, aunque entiendo el porque

-no te preocupes la chica no te reconoció-trate de sonreír lo mejor posible.

-Seiya…-susurro ella- lo lamento pero la ruptura con Darien fue apenas unos días, las chicas no tienen ni idea de que estas aquí y si a eso le sumamos que nos podemos encontrar a Haruka y Michiru- se disculpaba

-no, te entiendo bombón- la interrumpí- no estoy molesto así que… ¿qué se siente salir con un chico tan guapo como yo bombón?-sonreí galantemente y el amor de mi vida sonrió agradecida

-eres un completo baka engreído-contesto divertida

-pero soy tu baka engreído- me acerque a ella y mire a todos lados discretamente- además…aprovéchame bombón porque solo soy para ti- tome su mano delicadamente y bese su muñeca, mi bello bombón se sonrojo ante esto, pero volvimos a la realidad cuando oí que se aclaraban la garganta.

-siento interrumpir pero…-traigo su pedido-era chica que nos estaba atendiendo ruborizada, nos sirvió y se retiro.

A mi bombón se le iluminaron los ojos al ver su gran malteada- Seiya…es mucha comida y…grasas- susurro, la mire horrorizado

-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi bombón?- pregunte con sospecha, ella me miro y estallo en carcajadas

-sabia… que te… pondrías así- dijo señalándome y riendo divertida un momento después me contagio su risa y nos dispusimos a comer bueno devorar nuestras hamburguesas mientras reíamos y hablamos de cosas sin importancia….

**POV Serena **

-sabes hace mucho que no vengo aquí ¿te gustaría ir a los videojuegos?- pregunte animada mientras nos comíamos el pastel de chocolate

-por supuesto bombón-contesto Seiya- oye bombón… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- observe la expresión seria de Seiya así que baje el tenedor

-dime…-

-pues ¿puedo saber porque dejaste de hacer las cosas que más te gustaban?... digo sé que no podías vivir sin mí pero…-añadió arrogante y no pude evitar aventarle una bola de papel- enserio bombón ¿por qué?-

-bueno yo…ni a Darien ni a las chicas les gustaba que comiera tanto además que siempre me decían que dejara el manga y los videojuegos y me pusiera a estudiar para que fuera una buena Reina…siempre me molestaba por eso Rini-susurre pensativa

-¿Rini?-pregunto interesado Seiya

-¿eh?- acaso lo pensé o lo dije

-continua bombón ¿Quién es Rini?-

-bueno yo… recuerdas que te hable sobre la Senshi del Tiempo-

-es Setsuna ¿cierto?- Seiya me tomo la mano en señal de apoyo e internamente se lo agradezco el tema de Rini aun es difícil para mi

-sí, hace tiempo una pequeña niña vino en busca del cristal de plata su nombre era….Serena- observe a Seiya y mi hizo un gesto para que continuara- cuando regrese a mi casa ella ya estaba así les creo recuerdos falsos a mi familia quedando ella como mi prima-

-vaya-

-ella estaba siendo perseguida por unos villanos, después de su llegada Darien término conmigo, fue una de las etapas más difíciles de mi vida-

-¿termino contigo por la llegada de esa niña?- pregunto interesado con un deje de molestia

-bueno en realidad no sé bien, solo me dijo que en las noches tenia pesadillas en donde yo moría y una voz siempre le decía que me dejara- explique lo mejor posible

-perdóname bombón pero yo no te dejaría, solo porque tengo pesadillas al contrario estaría más unido a ti-comento molesto

-eso es lo que tu harías Seiya, pero Darien tomo una decisión diferente…en fin Rini llego aquí para buscar el cristal con él pensaba ayudar a sus padres, después Sailor Plut apareció y nos llevo a las puertas del futuro donde nos llevaron al siglo XXX, ahí descubrimos que Rini en realidad era… mi hija-finalice observe a Seiya que pareció en shock

-tu… ¿tu hija?-

-si hija de Darien y mía, el Neo Rey Endimión de Tokio de Cristal la mando en busca de Sailor Moon- pausé un momento al ver que el rostro de Seiya perdió color

-ya entiendo el porqué de que Tenoh me quisiera lejos de ti-susurro triste Seiya cogí su mano para que me mirara

-nosotras nunca debimos conocer el futuro Seiya, ese fue el detonante para que mi relación con Darien decayera pensando en un futuro utópico, perfecto, los pocos detalles que el tenia conmigo fueron desapareciendo, compitiendo siempre por la atención de Darien con Rini,- pero Seiya no me miraba le pesaba que por mi decisión ella desapareciera, me levante y me senté a su lado y levante su rostro- pero aun así Seiya…conociendo mi futuro…dude-

-¿Qué?-

-dude cuando me propusiste que lo reemplazaras esa tarde en la terraza de la escuela- Seiya me miraba sorprendido-me sentía confundida después Rei fue hablar conmigo que no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo que yo tenía a Darien-

-pero después de la batalla tú fuiste a los brazos de el-

-sí pero no sabes lo que fue para mí darme cuenta que no me había olvidado, de que en realidad había desaparecido en las manos de Galaxia, toda esa culpa de mis sentimientos me invadió – en realidad no sé en qué momento los dos ya estábamos llorando, recargue mi cabeza en el pecho de Seiya- aunque regreso y trate de convencerme que lo mejor era seguir nuestra relación, pero fue imposible olvidarte- sentí como Seiya me envolvía en sus brazos

-bombón ¿con tu decisión desaparecerá esa niña?-

-no lo sé, tal vez el futuro sufra cambios-conteste- pero no me arrepiento Seiya- adquirí rápidamente-ahora solo quiero disfrutar el estar contigo- levante mi rostro y observe esa hermosa mirada que me roba el aliento lentamente me acerque a él y nos fundimos en el más dulce de los besos.

-te amo bombón-susurro sobre mis labios.

**POV Seiya **

-te amo bombón-susurre sobre sus labios y ella me sonrió tiernamente

**-**te amo Seiya- le limpie el pequeño rastro de sus lagrimas

-¿aun quieres ir a los videojuegos?-pregunte divertido al notar el sonrojo de mi bombón

-sí, pero primero voy al tocador- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro aproveche el momento para pagar la cuenta y mandarle un mensaje a los chicos pero…

….."Por favor no nos interrumpan estamos ocupados….Artemis"-

Vaya que llevan prisa Artemis pero-¿estará bien que le diga a bombón?-

-¿decirme qué? Seiya- casi sufro un infarto al escuchar su voz detrás de mí-

-bueno yo…es que- estaba demasiado nervioso- es sobre Luna y Artemis-susurre

-¿paso algo malo?-pregunto preocupada

-no solo que- suspire resignado y le mostré el mensaje a bombón y note el sonrojo en sus mejillas

-bueno era solo cuestión de tiempo- respondió sin importancia- ¿podemos irnos?-

-si bombón vamos, que te parece si gano un gran peluche de felpa solo para ti- abrace a mi dulce bombón y salimos de la cafetería lástima que ya estaba lloviendo nos tendremos que quedar en los videojuegos un buen rato

**POV Luna**

Me desperté por el ligero movimiento que sentí, cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con los de Artemis que me llevaba en sus brazos rumbo a mi habitación

-hola hermosa- me saludo sonriente

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte adormilada

-solo te llevo a la habitación antes que los chicos vengan- explico, me deposito en la cama y no pude evitar sonrojarme al notar su torso desnudo y recordar lo que hace un momento atrás paso.

-voy las cobijas- me arropo y sonrió dulcemente

-¿te quedaras?- susurre

-¿planeas correrme?- pregunto divertido- me quedare contigo hasta el amanecer pero tendré que retirarme antes que las chicas despierten no queremos que Mina te asalte con tantas preguntas ¿verdad?- salió de la habitación escuche unos ruidos en la sala y después volvió con nuestra ropa y las sabanas que ocupamos, trate de levantarme pero sentí una ligera molestia- no te levantes preciosa- Artemis cerró la puerta con seguro y se recostó a mi lado me acurrucó en su pecho y nos dormimos abrazados.

**POV Yaten **

Regresamos al edificio ya entrada la noche y justo en la puerta del departamento de las chicas estaba Seiya y conejo platicando

-¿Qué sucede porque no entran al departamento?- pregunto animada Mina

-hola ¿Cómo les fue?- Serena evadió la pregunta

-bien gracias

-¿Qué película vieron?- note que mi hermano estaba entretenido en la puerta hasta que esta se abrió

-vimos Guerra Mundial Z- conteste abrazando a Mina

-que padre- menciono Seiya mirándome extraño- bueno es tarde Luna ya debe estar dormida asi que dejemos a las chicas descansar hermano-

-oh si es verdad mañana tengo que ver a Eliot-

-¿Quién es Eliot?-pregunto Seiya

-un amigo que conocimos después que ustedes se fueron-contesto Serena animada- chicos descansen, te veo mañana Seiya-dijo despidiéndose dándole un beso a mi hermano

-mañana desayunamos juntos ¿si?- Mina me abrazo y medio un beso

-bien aquí estaremos mañana- me despide de ella y caminamos al departamento

Una vez adentro estaba a punto de ir a mi habitación

-¿recibiste el mensaje de Artemis?- pregunto serio Seiya

-si lo vi y no le comente nada a Mina- mi hermano sonrió divertido y camino a la habitación de Artemis

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte divertido

-nuestro amigo se quedo a dormir con Luna- suspiro resignado- solo espero que Mina no se de cuenta-

Cada uno camino hacia su habitación, me cambie de ropa y me metí a la cama sonreí divertido al imaginar la escena de cómo sería si las chicas se dieran cuenta que Artemis está durmiendo con Luna…

**POV Seiya **

Decidí levantarme temprano esta mañana para salir a correr un rato al parque más tarde tengo planeado hacerle el desayuno a mi bombón. Salí a la sala y me encontré con Artemis que ya estaba tomando una taza de café, tenía el cabello un poco húmedo y estaba vestido con un pants negro y una camisa blanca

-¿tiene mucho que llevaste?-dije en forma de saludo, me miro y sonrió

-hace una hora ¿quieres café?- me ofreció mientras leía el periódico

-no gracias saldré un rato a correr más tarde iremos a desayunar con las chicas- mencione mientras tomaba mi móvil.

-bien ten cuidado- me despedí y Salí del departamento justo antes de salir del edificio divise a Mina que subió a un taxi iba vestida en un bonito vestido color rojo de tirantes ceñido hasta la cintura con un poco de vuelo que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas con unas zapatillas de color negro como de diez centímetros llevaba el cabello suelto.

-me pregunto a donde ira- me dije a mi mismo curioso pues aun era muy temprano para la hora que ella salió.

Sin más me subí el gorro de mi sudadera y me dispuse a trotar un rato. Tuve que parar mi ejercicio por un mensaje que recibí de Yaten donde me recordaba que desayunaríamos con las chicas verifique la hora y ya me había dilatado más de lo que tenía previsto. Así que regrese al edificio para darme una ducha, tan pronto llegue me encontré con Artemis ya listo para salir estaba vestido con unos jeans negros con una camisa de cuadros azul con negro.

-en un momento estoy- le dije en forma de saludo corriendo hacia la ducha escuche como se abría la puerta, era Yaten que acababa de salir de bañarse.

-vienes tarde- me regaño pero no le conteste mejor me desvestí y me metí al baño, fue refrescante sentir el agua caliente en el cuerpo trate de no tardarme mucho, pronto Salí y fui a ponerme mi ropa opte por unos jeans negros, una playera gris y una chaqueta de cuero color negro me ate mi coleta y me dirigí a la sala. Yaten entraba apurado y se escucha música.

-¿tienes la cámara de video?-pregunto apurado

-si ¿Por qué?-pregunte curiosa pero no me dio respuesta entro a mi habitación y rápidamente salió con la cámara de video nos hizo una seña que lo acompañáramos sin hacer ruido y se oía en el departamento de las chicas una nueva pista de música, Yaten abrió lentamente la puerta y metió la cámara en eso escuche una suave voz cantar

"**I'm looking a lover not a friend,**

**Somebody who can be there when I need someone to talk to…"**

Fue tanta mi curiosidad que me acerque y por la cámara vi que la que cantaba era mi bombón mientras Mina hacia los coros de la canción.

"**I'm looking for someone who won't pretend,**

**Somebody not afraid to say the way they feel, about you**

**And I'm looking for someone who understands how feel…**

**Someone who can keep me real and who knows always,**

**Baby I like to have you in my way **

**And I'm looking for someone who takes me there…**

**Wants to share, shows he cares **

**Thinking on the one that I've been waiting for …"**

Su voz era tan hermosa me sorprendió que estuviera cantando en Ingles recuerdo que el año pasado sabia muy poco además que no le gustaba.

"**Is it you? It is you? **

**Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for…**

**Could you be the one for me? **

**Could you be the one I need?"**

"**Is it you? It is you? **

**Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for…**

**Could you be the one for me? **

**Could you be the one I need?"**

Admito que Mina también me sorprende las dos hacen muy buen dúo.

"**I'm looking for someone to share my pain**

**Someone who I can run to, who would stay whit me when it rains **

**Someone who I can cry with through the nigh **

**Someone who I can trust who's hardest right**

**And I'm looking for someone **

**And I'm looking for someone who understands how feel**

**Someone who can keep me real and who knows always,**

**Baby I like to have you in my way **

**And I'm looking for someone who takes me there…**

**Wants to share, shows he cares **

**Thinking on the one that I've been waiting for …"**

Lo que me parece extraño es que Yaten esté muy concentrado grabando la canción de las chicas

"**Is it you? It is you? **

**Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for…**

**Could you be the one for me? **

**Could you be the one I need?**

**Is it you? It is you? **

**Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for…**

**Could you be the one for me? **

**Could you be the one I need?**

**Takes for grant**

**How much I care**

**And appreciates that I'm there **

**Someone who listens**

**And someone I can all who isn't afraid of thougt to share **

**Is it you? It is you? **

**Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for…**

**Could you be the one for me? **

**Could you be the one I need?**

**Is it you? It is you? **

**Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for…**

**Could you be the one for me? **

**Could you be the one I need?"**

La canción término con los coros de Mina, Yaten dejo de grabar y cerró lentamente la puerta de las chicas.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunte en voz baja confundido pues Yaten ya camina rumbo al elevador

-en un rato llego dile a las chicas que me disculpen tratare de llegar para el almuerzo- Artemis y yo nos mirábamos confundidos ninguno de los dos entendía la actitud del enano, así que me dispuse a tocar fingiendo que no habíamos oído la canción de las chicas.

Luna nos abrió la puerta sonriente pero se sonrojo al mirar a Artemis hoy estaba muy guapa traía un short de mezclilla color rosa y una bonita blusa de color amarillo pastel con unas delicado bordado en la parte de su pecho color rosa, traía el cabello recogido en un moño alto.

-pasen chicos- se hizo un lado y entramos al departamento

-¿y Yaten?- pregunto Mina después que nos saludo, Serena también se acerco estaba vestida con un coqueto vestido blanco con pequeños toques de azul que le llegaba a medio muslo, un bonito gorro del mismo color, se recogió el cabello en una bonita trenza

-hola bombón-le di un beso y pasamos al comedor-el enano dijo que lo disculparan parece que llamaron de la disquera y fue a ver qué pasaba- tuve que mentirles a las chicas.

-oh-suspiro resignada Mina- que lastima-

- pero dijo que no tardaba que quizás esté aquí antes de almorzar- la animo Artemis

-¿tienes planes para la tarde bombón?-

-bueno Luna, Mina y yo iremos al centro comercial más tarde quiero vamos hacer unas compras pero más tarde no tenemos nada que hacer-

-les parece si vamos a comer en la tarde en el Restaurant Italiano que está en el centro ¿Qué dicen?-

-por mí no hay problema- contesto Mina sirviendo un poco de jugo de naranja.

-estaría bien- dijo mi bombón abrazándome así pues nos sentamos a desayunar con las chicas mientras platicábamos ahora mi única pregunta que rondaba mi mente era ¿A dónde fue Yaten?

**POV Serena**

Después de recoger el departamento nos despedimos de los chicos para salir de compras con Luna y Mina.

Fuimos a las tiendas que estaban en el oriente las chicas casi no frecuentan estas tiendas asi que será difícil que no las encontremos.

Recorrimos varias tiendas hasta que pasando por una me llamo la atención un hermoso vestido rojo con toques de brillo en la parte superior del pecho, el maniquí estaba vestido con el y usaba una bonitas zapatillas negras.  
-Mina ven- le llame mientras entraba a la tienda

-Sere que buen gusto ah esta hermoso ¿lo compraras?- pregunto emocionada

-lo quiero pero…-mi emoción se fue a la borda al ver el precio del vestido – que lastima es bonito- suspire triste. Salimos de la tienda y justo al lado estaba un salón de belleza toque mi cabello y me decidí a hacerle un cambio

-Serena ¿te cortaras el cabello?- sorprendida Luna pregunto llamando la atención de Mina

-si lo quiero a la altura de los muslos- conteste animada

-Sere me ganaste el pensamiento-comento divertida Mina -¿Qué te parece?-

-vamos- entramos al salón de belleza y fue una suerte que inmediatamente nos atendieran

-buenos días señorita ¿algún corte en especial?-pregunto la estilista

-si, quiero que lo cortes hasta esta altura- le señale la altura requerida- pero no quiero el corte parejo, hágalo en tres capas- solicite lo requerido Luna me ayudo a deshacerme la trenza que me hizo en la mañana. Después de lavarlo y semi secarlo la chica comenzó con el corte que deseaba, mientras que a mi lado también comenzaban con el corte de Mina. Conforme sentía las tijeras en mi cabello sentí como si estuviera rompiendo con los lazos que me ataba al futuro utópico que una vez Sailor Plut nos mostro.

Una vez finalizado el corte me mire al espejo evaluando mi nuevo look y me encanto esta vez en lugar de hacerme la trenza me puse así el gorro. Pagamos y salimos del salón, mas adelante entremos a una nueva tienda cuando….

**Is it you? It is you? **

**Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for…**

**Could you be the one for me? **

**Could you be the one I need?**

**Is it you? It is you? **

**Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for…**

**Could you be the one for me? **

**Could you be the one I need?**

Mina y yo nos quedamos en shock al escuchar la canción que hace tiempo escribí en la radio. Incluso la música aun sonaba pero era imposible si la pista apenas la recogió Mina en la mañana con Eliot ¿Cómo era posible que en unas horas ya estuviera en la radio? Cuando…

…**.. ****"Este tema fuè Is it you? ****De las dos nuevas joyas de la industria de la música Usagi y *Venus, dos bellas chicas que tienen una voz realmente hermosa."**

"**En otras noticias platicamos con el manager de los internacionalmente famosos ThreeLights para saber si los chicos más codiciados por las jovencitas regresaran a los escenarios después de hace un año de su retiro musical…."**

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Lindas niñas gracias por pasar a leer este fic me disculpo por no actualizar esta historia y "El cuerpo del deseo" pero tuve problemas con mi compu y borro todos mis archivos así que en lo que me recuperaban mi información empecé con "Memorias de una Geisha" pero ya actualizare más pronto bueno espero me disculpen que tengan un feliz fin de semana cuídense las quiero.

P.D: AGRADESCO INFINITAMENTE SU APOYO GRACIAS POR LEER!

REVIEW:

*Talantia

*Usagi Solis

*Mara Kou

*Yuuki Miaka-chan

*Tatily

*Lili

*Elianamz-bv

Niñas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para dejarme un review de verdad sus comentarios son importantes para mi y gracias a todas esas lectoras anónimas besos


	5. Chapter 5

_**SOLO DEJAME AMARTE ESTA NOCHE**_

_**CAPITULO IV "La eterna soledad de la Princesa de Plutón"**_

_**Declaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi de lo contrario nunca de los nunca Serena se hubiera quedado con Darién si no con el increíble, guapo, sexy, detallista, arrogante y tierno Seiya Kou. **_

**Advertencia y Aclaraciones **

**Este fic nació gracias al reto que se armo en el club "Familia Mística Kou" y paso a formar parte de "Las Pervers Kou" también para animar el foro de "El destino de una Estrella" pero mi amado muso inspirador no se conformo con un one-shot y así se creó esta historia**

**Este fic está plagado de contenido erótico gracias a mi maquiavélica y pervertida mente jajaja ósea habrá Lemmon y contenido Yuri denle gracias a mi adorada onee-san mayor que me pervirtió jajaja **

**Habrá infidelidad Fans de Mamoru/ ****Tuxedo**** Mask sean advertidas **

**POV Serena**

**Is it you? It is you?**

**Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for…**

**Could you be the one for me?**

**Could you be the one I need?**

**Is it you? It is you?**

**Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for…**

**Could you be the one for me?**

**Could you be the one I need?**

Mina y yo nos quedamos en shock al escuchar la canción que hace tiempo escribí en la radio. Incluso la música aun sonaba pero era imposible si la pista apenas la recogió Mina en la mañana con Eliot ¿Cómo era posible que en unas horas ya estuviera en la radio? Cuando…

…**.. "Este tema fue Is it you? De las dos nuevas joyas de la industria de la música Usagi y *Venus, dos bellas chicas que tienen una voz realmente hermosa."**

"**En otras noticias platicamos con el manager de los internacionalmente famosos ThreeLights para saber si los chicos más codiciados por las jovencitas regresaran a los escenarios después de hace un año de su retiro musical…."**

-Serena… ¿era nuestra canción verdad?- pregunto pasmada Mina

-si… pero ¿Cómo? ¿Usagi y Venus?-mire a Luna que también no comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando cuando mi móvil empezó a vibrar- hola Seiya- salude

-hola bomboncito ¿Dónde estás?-pregunto animado

-en el centro ¿paso algo?-

-no mi hermoso bomboncito estamos aquí en la disquera y quería ver si pueden venir, tomen un taxi y aquí lo pagamos ¿Qué dicen?-

-en un momento estaremos ahí-conteste y finalice la llamada con Seiya- los chicos quieren que los veamos en la disquera-

-te comentaron para que- pregunto Luna

-no, Seiya solo dijo que tomáramos un taxi-Mina tan solo asintió y salimos de la boutique. Luna paro un taxi y nos dirigimos a la disquera.

-esto es raro ¿no creen?-comento Luna

-claro que lo es- respondió Mina

Pronto llegamos a nuestro destino y ya un tipo con traje nos estaña esperando nos abrió la puerta y nos ayudo a bajar del automóvil, esperamos que pagara la tarifa y nos guio por los pasillos de la disquera, se detuvo frente a una oficina

-aquí pueden dejar sus cosas- comento abriendo la puerta entramos a dejar nuestras cosas y nuevamente nos encamino hasta el estudio de grabación donde estaban los chicos.

-hola lindas por favor siéntense- nos indico el representante de los chicos y nos sentamos en el sillón que estaba cerca- y ¿Qué les pareció la canción? ¿La escucharon?- pregunto sonriente

-tú la pusiste al aire- comento sorprendida Mina

-la magia de los medios- respondió- que bueno que Yaten vino con el video, lo editamos y hable con mi amigo de la estación de radio Tokio y rápido estuvo al aire, deberían estar felices es todo un éxito su canción, en tan solo unas horas es la canción más pedida en Japón- explico, mientas en la cabina daban la señal de grabación- oh escuchen-dijo volteando a mirar a los chicos me sorprendí al ver a Artemis también ahí. Pronto empezó a tocar la guitarra Seiya y Artemis empezó a hablar.

**Artemis: "aun no había podido explicar cómo y por que el amor falleció,**

**Lo que sí sabemos es que cientos de enamorados,**

**Quedaron congelados en arenas de desilusión,**

**Hasta el supuesto regreso de la diosa que cabalgara desde el occidente,**

**Con un solo propósito,**

**Arropar al Cupido dormido con su manto de magia**

**Y levantado así el hechizo, y cuestionando sobre la gran pregunta ¿Por qué antes de dormir lo único que hizo fue mentir? **

**Y aquí está la historia de por qué Cupido me mintió"**

Note como Yaten se acercaba y miro directamente a Mina mientras empezaba a cantar.

**Yaten:"abro los ojos y me encuentro solo,**

**Lo que fue en el pasado descansa en mí,**

**Pero me quedo callado y escucho tus pasos,**

**Y sé que no es normal y me niego aceptar"**

**Yaten y Seiya: "de que ya no estás, cerca de mí,**

**Como podre sobrevivir, **

**No aguanto más y siento que quiero gritar" **

**Seiya: "Cupido me mintió" **

**Yaten y Artemis: "Cuando me dijo que nunca te irías" **

Me sorprendí al escuchar cantar a Artemis y podría apostar a que Luna también

**Seiya: "Cupido me mintió**

**Nunca pensé que por ti morirá" **

**Los tres: "Mi amor (mi amor) (mi amor) Mi amor"**

Seiya me miro y empezó a cantar su solo de repente sentí que la gente que estaba en el estudio desaparecía y solo estábamos nosotros dos.

**Seiya: "Cupido me mintió. **

**Todas las noches duermo abrazando tu foto,**

**Y el olor de tu perfume hace juego con la brisa,**

**Me miro al espejo, imagino tu sonrisa,**

**Dibujo tu nombre y me dedico un "Te amo"**

**Yaten y Artemis: (Lleno de besos y abrazos)**

**Seiya: "Lleno de besos y abrazos lo escribo y no puedo sentirte aquí" **

**Yaten y Seiya: "de que ya no estás, cerca de mí,**

**Como podre sobrevivir, **

**No aguanto más y siento que quiero gritar" **

**Seiya: "Cupido me mintió" **

**Yaten y Artemis: "Cuando me dijo que nunca te irías" **

**Seiya: "Cupido me mintió"**

**Los tres: "Nunca pensé que por ti morirá (moriría)" **

"**Mi amor (mi amor) (mi amor) Mi amor"**

**Seiya: "Cupido me mintió"- Cupido me mintió (- baby rasta & gringo)**

Para cuando termino la canción sentí un terrible nudo en mi garganta y tuve que parpadear varias veces para disipar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

El jefe de sonido felicito a los chicos por tener la canción en una solo prueba, segundos después salieron los chicos de la cabina

-conejo cortaste tu cabello-comento sorprendido Yaten, miro a Mina y silbo sorprendido- si no las conociera apostaría que son hermanas-

-gracias Yaten-respondí sonrojada

-¿les gusto la canción?-pregunto sonriente Artemis

-oh, nuestro pequeño primo Kou tiene una gran voz ¿verdad chicas?- comento divertido Seiya

-¿primo Kou?- pregunto Luna sorprendida

-querida Luna déjame presentarte a Artemis Kou nuestro primo, y nuevo integrante de los ThreeLights –presento Yaten, Artemis tan solo se sonrojo mirando a Luna

-qué guapo Kou-comento divertida Mina

-pero soy el más guapo de los tres-arrogante Seiya no se podía quedar atrás.

-bien hablando de hermosas tú debes ser Usagi ¿verdad?-dijo el representante de los chicos besándome la mano- y esta hermosa joven debe ser Venus-miro a Mina y beso su mano- quería hablar con ustedes porque quiero ofrecerles un contrato con la disquera, me gustaría hablar con su representante- Mina y yo nos miramos confundidas

-Alphonse las chicas no tienes representante- comento Yaten

-no si tenemos- corrigió inmediatamente Mina- le presento a Luna Tsukino nuestra representante- sonreí ante la locura de mi amiga pero era una maravillosa idea

-yo…hola- saludo apenada Luna

-pero puede llamarla Sun ese es su nombre artístico-mencione…

**POV Lita **

Esta mañana salí temprano de mi casa para visitar a Mina y Serena pero no tuve suerte ni en la casa de Mina, ni en la de los Tsukino es como si se las hubiera tragado la tierra literalmente.

-hola Lita, que bueno verte por aquí- saludo Andrew llegando al Crown

-hola Andrew-salude animada, verlo me alegra totalmente el día-y… ¿Dónde está Unazuki?- pregunte mientras me sentaba en la barra

-aun no llega- contesto acercándome una malteada de fresa

-pero…-trate de protestar

-sé que es tu favorita y la casa invita por tan bella compañía-sonrió tiernamente y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-disculpa Andrew-san- una chica le llamo- ¿podrías subirle a la radio?... es que me encanta esa canción-pregunto sonrojada

-claro Akane-chan- contesto Andrew y se escuchaba la melodía del piano

"**I'm looking a lover not a friend,**

**Somebody who can be there when I need someone to talk to…"**

Mire a Andrew y me sonroje la voz de la chica que canta es linda.

"**I'm looking for someone who won't pretend,**

**Somebody not afraid to say the way they feel, about you**

**And I'm looking for someone who understands how feel…**

**Someone who can keep me real and who knows always,**

**Baby I like to have you in my way **

**And I'm looking for someone who takes me there…**

**Wants to share, shows he cares **

**Thinking on the one that I've been waiting for …"**

-¿sabes quiénes son?- pregunte, Andrew se puso serio y después sonrió

- la verdad no recuerdo- respondió riendo, se veía tan lindo pero rápidamente la imagen de su novia asalto mi mente.

-oye Andrew ¿Cómo está Reika?-pregunte con deje de voz triste

-regreso a África por algo de sus estudios-contesto calmado

-oh ya veo… ¿Cuándo regresara?-forzosamente tenía que preguntar

-no regresara allá vivirá un tiempo-contesto Unazuki llegando

-pero…-me sorprendí tanto Reika no regresara- ¿Qué pasara con Andrew? ¿El también se irá?-

-no Lita, Reika y yo terminamos hace ya más de un año- se que está mal pero me alegre tanto- Unazuki necesito que vayas al centro comercial por unas cosas por favor-

-claro hermano ¿estás bien?-dijo mirándola

-ve tranquila yo le ayudo- respondí gustosa

-¿sabes?... hace tiempo Serena me hablo de una tarta de fresas que dice que te quedo fenomenal-

-bueno Serena a veces exagera-respondí note como Unazuki sonrió y salió del establecimiento

-sería bueno que nos enseñaras- Andrew se recargo en la barra y nos miramos profundamente, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero me perdí totalmente en el azul de sus ojos- dime Lita… ¿tienes novio?-pregunto mientras aun oíamos la canción

**Is it you? ****It is you? **

**Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for…**

**Could you be the one for me? **

**Could you be the one I need?**

**Is it you? It is you? **

**Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for…**

**Could you be the one for me? **

**Could you be the one I need?**

-no Andrew-conteste tristemente

-que lastima eres una chica muy bonita Lita-mis mejillas se encendieron a más no poder

-¿tú crees eso Andrew?-pregunte nerviosa y arrastrando las palabras

-es verdad… que te parece si el fin de semana te invito al cine-comento mientras limpiaba la barra, quería llorar de la felicidad por fin un chico que me consideraba bonita y me invitaba a salir, tal vez solo tal vez mi destino no es vivir solo con algún, bueno dos gatos sola en un departamento esperando que el utópico futuro que alguna vez nos mostrador llegue.

-seria agradable- respondí sonriendo….

**POV Mina **

Alphonse el representante de los chicos nos ofreció un contrato para grabar en la disquera gracias a la rápida aceptación del público con la canción que Serena escribió…

-¿Qué te parece las clausulas del contrato Sun?-

-estoy de acuerdo- respondió Luna examinando el contrato- pero no se… chicas deben tener al menos cuatro canciones más para lanzar el disco-

-bueno Se… digo Usagi y yo tenemos muchas canciones pero se nos dificulta la pista, ninguna de las dos tenemos instrumentos pero si la idea de la melodía- comente

-si, lo que dice Venus es cierto, además por el momento solo diremos nuestros nombres artísticos, usted sabe aun no queremos ser publicas-dijo Serena

-las entiendo pero… ¿tienen entonces más canciones?-

-si-respondimos al unisonó Serena y yo

-bien… ¿están consientes que tenemos que grabar el video, además de las entrevistas y los contraltos que salgan en un futuro?-

-si- respondió Sere

-¿Cuándo grabaremos?-pregunte interesada

-cuanto antes mejor-dijo divertido Alphonse

-pero necesitamos la libreta- me dijo en voz baja Sere

-Sun, Artemis ¿podrían ir al departamento?-pregunte sonriendo-necesitamos una libreta que tiene conejitos esta sobre el buro de la habitación de Usagi…

-llamare a mi asistente para que los lleven- Alphonse tomo el teléfono y hablo con alguien, después de eso los chicos salieron dejándonos a Sere y a mí con Alphonse- díganme chicas… ¿Cuántos años tienen?-

-diecisiete años señor- respondió Sere

-Usagi querida no me digas señor que me haces sentir viejo, mejor llámame por mi nombre… bien así que supongo que están en su último año de instituto-

-así es- comente

-bien… ¿planean seguir estudiando o se dedicaran por completo a su carrera?- pregunto interesado

-bueno mi sueño siempre ha sido querer ser una actriz/cantante famosa… pero aun no se…tal vez estudie comunicaciones- respondí

- yo estudiare diseño de modas- contesto Serena- eso o fotografía, pero me gusta dibujar y la moda, me gustaría marcar una tendencia-añadió

-bueno las dos son muy bellas y en si llaman la atención de cualquier persona. Quisiera saber si… ¿están de acuerdo con que las emparente?... pasan por hermanas-

-bueno ya tus padres me adoptaron así que supongo no hay problema ¿verdad?- mire a Sere divertida y esta sonrió

-bien, les pregunto todo esto porque desde hace un rato las llamadas no paran de donde desean conocerlas…-

**En otro Lugar….**

**POV Darien**

**Flashback **

Observaba el cielo pensando que tal vez a Serena se le había hecho tarde como de costumbre cuando empezaron a escuchar varios mormullos volteo y observo a una espectacular rubia- ¿Quién será?- me pregunto internamente, hasta que le prestó más atención, ese cabello dorado tan largo y esos ojos-es imposible-susurro impactado-esa no puede ser Serena-dije incrédulo la rubia caminaba con un porte elegante además de ser toda una diosa – no puede ser Serena la chiquilla llorona y mal vestida.-

-hola Darien-me saludo la rubia

"Esa voz"-¿Serena?-pregunto todavía incrédulo, ella tan solo sonrió

-si Darien-contesto con una sonrisa

-no puedo creerlo-comente despertando de mi shock y unos celos terribles se apoderaron de mi al ver como los hombre que pasaban cercas se detenían a admirar a mi novia y maldecía interiormente por no traer un saco para cubrirla

-supongo que no tarda en salir tu vuelo-dijo tranquila y fue hasta entonces que me percato que Serena no se había acercado a darme un beso, ni siquiera se veía triste y eso me da un mal presentimiento-espero que tengas un vuelo agradable-comento ella.

-Serena-susurro tratando de acercarme a ella y dejarles en claro a todos esos hombres que ella es mía

-promete llamar para saber que llegaste con bien-dijo ella mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para poner distancia

-Serena solo será un año-contesto con una sonrisa al oír a Serena preocuparse

-sabes Darien creo que esto te pertenece-hablo calmadamente mientras me daba un pequeño anillo de oro con un corazón en medio, mismo que hace un año le di en el mismo aeropuerto-no lo necesito-finalizo

-¡Serena!-exclame sorprendido esto iba se ponía peor

-no Darien creo que los dos necesitamos un tiempo-dijo

-no me puedes hacer esto-dije alzando la voz un poco

-lo siento Darien pero ya tome mi decisión-dijo decida mirándome a los ojos sin intimidarse-no quiero arrastrarte a un futuro fríamente feliz….lleno de paz pero carente de amor-finalizo las demás personas nos observaban curiosos, en ese momento sentí que me desmayaría

-pero…-insistí-no piensas en Rini-le acuse desesperado

-pensar en Rini... ¿Quién piensa en mi Darien?-me pregunto con aparente calma-todos ponen a Rini y el futuro por encima de mi ¿sabes qué?...ya no mas-sentencio

-¿Qué?-pregunto pensó que era una mala broma-¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?-grite

-¿egoísta? -repitió-egoísta fue la persona que acepto irse al extranjero sin importarle mis sentimiento y la protección de este planeta…-respondió calmada -egoístas son las personas que solo piensan en un estúpido futuro sin importarles mi felicidad…. ¿así que si buscar mi felicidad donde probablemente esta es ser egoísta?...pues si soy y sabes que supéralo Rini ni siquiera nace todavía –finalizo, la muchedumbre que los observaba le aplaudía a Serena y yo solo la miraba sorprendido-si no quieres terminar bien…nos daremos un tiempo pero si yo encuentro mi felicidad en otro lado simplemente te diré adiós-

-Pasajeros a destino a New York por favor abordar por la sala cuatro-se escucho por el alta voz Serena me observaba callada

-por favor Serena te pido que no me dejes cuando regrese del extranjero podemos arreglar las cosas-dije en un tono suplicante, note la mirada de decepción.

-este es el adiós Darien, que tangas un buen viaje-finalizo Serena y dejo el anillo en la maleta, se dio media vuelta sin esperar mi respuesta.

**Fin del Flashback**

En todo el viaje no pude dejar de pensar en lo estúpido que fui- ¿Cómo pude hablarle de esa manera?- ahora no tengo idea de que hacer- Serena ¿Cuándo empezaste a cambiar?- me pregunto mientras me miro al espejo, abro la puerta del baño y veo dormir a una bella peli castaña.

**Flashback **

Después de un pésimo viaje de más de diez horas y con el cambio de horario llego agotado al campus de la universidad

-que estúpido- me lamento por lo sucedido en el aeropuerto y sin querer termino chocando con alguien. -discúlpame- dije y me acerque ayudar a la chica que sin querer tire sus libros, cuando levante la vista me tope con los más bellos y exóticos ojos color purpura, acompañados de un exquisito olor

-no importa yo también iba distraída-sonrió la peli castaña

-¿te lastime?-pregunte preocupado

-no, estoy bien-

- que maleducado soy deja me presento… me llamo Chiba Darien- extendí mi mano a la desconocida, ella sonrió y tomo mi mano

-Kou Azula, un placer- nos miramos fijamente por un momento y sonrojados nos separamos- bien me tengo que ir a mi dormitorio-comento apenada

-¿te puedo acompañar?- pregunte- es lo menos que puedo hacer después de mi torpeza-

-gracias pero… voy rumbo a los dormitorios mixtos-

-mira que suerte yo también… ¿eres de Japonesa verdad?-

-si, supongo que tu también-Caminamos juntos a los dormitorios.

**Fin Flashback **

Nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al enterarnos que compartiríamos el mismo dormitorio 106-A, todo gracias a un pequeño error repartir las habitaciones pensando que Azula era nombre de hombre y por alguna extraña razón me siento tan nervioso al lado de ella…

**POV Serena**

Después de que Luna y Artemis llegaran con la libreta los chicos se pusieron a trabajar en la pista y ahora ya estamos a punto de grabar la canción.

-¿listas chica?- pregunto el director de sonido

Mina y yo solo asentimos y pronto los chicos empezaron a toca y nosotras a cantar….

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!**  
**I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
**No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**  
**  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!  
**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!**  
**I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
**No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend******

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again)  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!**  
**I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
**No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!**  
**I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
**No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend** - **Girlfriend (Avril Lavigne)**

Marcaron el fin de la grabación.

-bien hecho chicas- nos felicito Alphonse desde el altavoz salimos del estudio de grabación y nos dirigimos nuevamente a la oficina de él.-tomen asiento- nos indico- bien mañana temprano empezaremos la grabación del video, ¿tienen alguna idea de que les gustaría?-

-bueno, porque no lo grabamos en el parque de diversiones- indico Mina

-si sería buena idea, algún modelo o actor con su "novia"-secunde

-salimos cualquiera de las dos e interrumpimos su cita-comenta divertida Mina

-tengo una idea, podría salir Seiya con una chica y que Usagi se entrometa-añadió Luna

-te verías muy bien con una peluca negra bomboncito-

-me gusta la idea, mañana las espero a las diez de la maña en el parque de diversiones, le diré a nuestro director creativo que prepare lo demás- después de eso sentí un terrible mareo, Sailor Plut intento abrir las puertas del futuro…

**POV Sailor Plut**

Caminaba por los pasillos del tiempo-espacio, cuándo llegue a la puerta del futuro para visitar a la pequeña dama no pude entrar

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-me pregunte interiormente, levante mi báculo e invoque el poder de Cronos para abrirla pero….caí al suelo estrepitosamente al mirar como la puerta repelaba mi poder- ¿acaso es un nuevo enemigo?-perdí mi aparente calma al pensar que algo malo les paso a los Neo Reyes de Tokio de Cristal- no si eso fuera la pequeña dama me hubiera llamado, tal vez…-trate de encontrar una explicación- no puede ser que le pasara algo a la princesa, hubiera sentido la distorsión del tiempo al cambiar el futuro-

-fui yo Sailor Plut-escuche una voz detrás de mí y me levante enseguida al escuchar la voz de la princesa, la sorpresa que me lleve al encontrarme con la Princesa Serenity y no con Eternal Sailor Moon- yo cerré las puertas del tiempo-

-Princesa…-susurre

-me disculpo si te asuste Sailor Plut-note a mi princesa diferente, tenía un nuevo brillo en su mirada, sonrió cálidamente envolviéndome en su calor-ha llegado el momento-susurro

-¿a qué se refiere Princesa?-pregunte confundida, me puse en guardia al sentir otras dos presencias desconocidas, enemigos no eran ya que poseían un cálido resplandor.

-de saber hacia dónde pertenece tu lealtad- dijo una voz femenina, quede impactada al ver al fin que la voz pertenecía a la Princesa de Venus

-no temas Sailor Plut- detrás de mi Princesa salió una pelinegra envuelta en un vestida amarillo con negro en su frente tenía el emblema del linaje Lunar.

-¿Luna?- tarde en reconocerla pues solo una vez la vi en su forma humana en el siglo XXX- pero… ¿Qué?... Princesa ¿Qué está sucediendo?-

-¿hacia dónde pertenece tu lealtad Sailor del Tiempo?- pregunto Venus

-hacia la Princesa- respondí inmediatamente- a la familia Lunar-

-¿aunque eso implique que el futuro que conoces desaparezca?-mire a la Princesa eso tenía que ser una broma ese era su destino

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Venus?- pregunte seria sin dejar de mirar a mi Princesa

-lo que escuchaste Plut ¿aunque eso implique renunciar, al futuro que conocemos?- observe los ojos de la princesa ese resplandor en su mirada, después de eso comprendí, ese resplandor lo divise una vez, solo una vez cuando la Princesa miro a aquella estrella fugaz ¿acaso?...

Las imágenes de los recuerdos que compartí con la pequeña dama asaltaron mi mente, mis mejillas rápidamente se inundaron de mis lágrimas, deje caer mi báculo que me ha acompañado en mi eterna soledad. Mis piernas, mis piernas se volvieron débiles al grado de no poder sostenerme.

Esto no tenia porque suceder ¿Dónde estaba el Príncipe Endimión? ¿Cuándo Sailor Venus despertó como futura soberana de su planeta?

-Sailor Plut…-oí los llamados de mi princesa, levante mi rostro, la princesa estaba hincada a mi altura y entonces…me abrazo, me envolvió en su cálido resplandor.

**Flashback **

Después de milenios de soledad en los confines del tiempo-espacio fui requerida por la última descendiente del reino Lunar, la Neo Reina Serenity. Que encantada con el hermoso castillo de cristal.

-bienvenida querida Sailor Plut- me recibió cálidamente la Neo Reina

-¿me necesitaba su alteza?- hice una reverencia y note la presencia de Sailor Venus

-así es querida, como sabrás hace tiempo fueron desterrados los miembros de la familia Black Moon al planeta Némesis-hablo calmadamente, tan solo asentí en forma de respuesta- se que no quedaron conformes y me preocupa el hecho de que amenacen con acabar con esta paz-añadió

-disculpe majestad…pero ¿teme por una batalla?-pregunte

- no, temo por mi pequeña dama-disimuladamente observe su expresión de aparente calma, no expresaba preocupación, ni su voz sonaba así- se que han estado atacando otros planetas- juraría que por un segundo su mirada se torno diferente.

-¿puedo ayudar? ¿Quiere que visite esos planetas?- quizá con mi habilidad del espacio-tiempo me pediría eso

-no, sabemos que sus guerreros son fuertes, como mencione antes temo por la pequeña dama la heredera del reino, en caso de que no ganemos esta batalla…te pedo que la cuides en mi lugar-

-Alteza-dijimos al unisonó sorprendidas Venus y yo.

**Fin Flashback**

**Flashback **

Terminada mi reunión con la Neo Reina note un pequeño bulto escondido en la esquina del pasillo.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto una pequeña peli rosa de ojos color rubí,

-pequeña dama, esa no es la forma de hablarle a un mayor- escuche la voz masculina detrás de mí, me reverencie inmediatamente al reconocerlo

-Neo Rey Endimión, es un placer- salude

-debes ser Sailor Plut ¿verdad?-

-así es majestad-respondí

-¿te reuniste ya con la Reina?-asentí silenciosa recordando mi platica con la alteza jurando no hablar más del tema.-pequeña dama, Por qué no le enseñas el jardín a nuestra invitada- la pequeña niña sonrió y tomo mi mano, encaminándome al hermoso jardín del palacio.

-todas estas flores las cuida Sailor Mars- menciono la niña enseñándome el camino de rosas rojas

-ve a jugar- ordeno el Neo Rey

-quisiera pedirte un favor Sailor Plut-hablo de repente el Rey

-dígame majestad-

-si algo le pasa a la Reina, llévate a la pequeña dama a fines del siglo XX, que busque la ayuda de Sailor Moon-

-¿Sailor Moon?-pregunte confundida

-así es la antigua guerrera de la Luna-

-pero la Neo Reina…-

-no permitas que nuestro futuro desaparezca Sailor Plut-dijo apacible el Rey

-la Neo Reina quiere que solo la eduque y cuide, cuando llegue el momento la pequeña dama traerá una nueva paz en este universo-

-por favor…-suplico el Rey- "¿Qué debo hacer?" me preguntaba internamente…

**Fin del Flashback**

**Flashback**

-Sailor Plut-me llamo la voz de una niña

-pequeña dama ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunte asustada pues pudo perderse en el pasillo del tiempo-espacio

-mira te traje galletas que hizo Sailor Júpiter-me miro con sus lindos ojos y sonrió traviesa

-sabes que los Neo Reyes te deben de estar buscando-comente y note la tristeza en su expresión

-mis padres salieron no están en el reino, me cuidan Sailor Mercury y Sailor Júpiter-

-mira tengo un regalo para ti- saque una pequeña llave de oro con un corazón en el centro- cuando me necesites solo tienes que llamarme un esta llave y estaré enseguida contigo-

-gracias Plut- dijo sonriendo y abrazándome….

**Fin del Flashback**

-estoy con usted Princesa…lo estoy pero…duele-dije llorando

-no temas Princesa de Plutón, acepta tu nuevo poder…-dijo una voz detrás de nosotras, cuando abrí la mis ojos no me encontraba en el pasillo del tiempo-espacio, no estaba en ese bello jardín de Tokio de Cristal

- Rini- dijo con un hilo de voz mi Princesa

**Comentarios de la autora: **

**Hola niñas!**

**Aquí con un nuevo capítulo de esta humilde novela, las invito a que también pasen a leer mi nuevo fic "Love Story" y los otros fics gracias por leer las quiero besos.**

**Avance del próximo capítulo: "Un triste final a un mundo Utópico"**

**-la verdad detrás del Utópico Futuro **

**-sentimientos reprimidos del Príncipe de la Tierra **

**-El deseo de sentir de la Princesa de Mercurio**

**-Y una sorpresa para las fans de Seiya y Serena (muajajaja) **


End file.
